Dark Choices
by Razial
Summary: Xander is almost killed by Buffy for lying about the curse, and is exiled. He heads to boston where he meets up with the new slayer and her watcher.
1. Default Chapter

By Dave.Mycock Dark Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship  
  
Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.  
  
Sunnydale High School: Night  
  
Xander headed towards the library ready to face another long night of patrol with his friends, ever since he had gotten involved with Buffy and the slaying he had sworn he would do everything possible to protect his friends, he had carried out many reckless tasks to fulfil that promise to forcing Angel Buffy's undead lover to lead him to the master's hide out and then facing of against Angelus Angel's demon side to save Buffy's life. His only failures were his best friend Jessie, Miss Calendar and the second slayer he had known Kendra. He knew he should have tried better, pushed himself harder and just maybe they'd still be alive, but they weren't. He would have to live with these failures as best he could. His biggest task happened recently when the final battle with Angelus had come about, Buffy had headed to face him and free Giles before he could unleash Acathla and suck the world into hell. He had met here there to tell her about the soul spell been tried again by Willow, yet in the moment looking into her eyes he had known if she knew she would of held back and waited to give Willow time and that would all Angelus would need to kill her and win. He made a judgement call and lied, to save not only their lives but the entire would he had lied to one of best friends. So far it would seem his lie would never be found out, he hadn't had the strength to tell them. He knew they'd never see it his way, except for maybe Giles but Buffy defiantly wouldn't see his way. Willow and the others would be swayed by Buffy like they always were. He had decided to keep his lie a secret for as long as he could and hope it never came to light.  
  
****  
  
As he opened the doors to the library he noticed four sets of eyes lock onto him, not one of them shows any welcome or happiness at his arrival and he wonder's what is going on. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the look in Buffy's eyes; they were cold, almost dead of all emotion except for hate and anger. Before he can even think to ask what is wrong, Buffy almost run's across the room and hit's him dead in the face sending flying into the book cage. He feels as if he's been hit by a ten ton brick, his feels dizzy as he tries to stand, only for Buffy to knee him in the chest before kicking him so hard he flew cross the room crashing into the banister breaking it.  
  
"W" He tries to speak through the pain that now racks his body "Why?" he manages to ask  
  
"You dare to ask why you bastard" Buffy hisses as if even talking to him is like a sin "You dare to even act as if your innocent" she adds before kicking him twice more this time he hears a snap and he knows she must of broke one of his ribs  
  
"Buffy please" he manages to choke out  
  
"You can beg all you want, it'll just make me want to draw this out" Buffy hisses her eyes glowing with hate  
  
Buffy reaches down and picks up only to knee him again before punching him right near his heart sending him flying into the stacks, as Xander lands his begins to cough up blood as he hears more paining snaps from his body. His vision is slowly failing and he can barely withstand the pain.  
  
"Willow, please" he manages to gasp before coughing up more blood  
  
"You brought this on yourself Xander and you deserve what you get for what you forced Buffy to endure" Willow replies in a dead voice  
  
"You lied to me you son of a bitch, you told me Willow told you to tell me "Kick his arse"" Buffy hisses her tone becoming darker as she stalks Xander "You never even told me she was trying the soul spell again, I had to kill Angel because of you" she screams as she launches another hard kick this time to Xander's leg as he tries to stand breaking it  
  
Xander cries out in agony at both the pain and the realisation that Buffy knew about his lying to her. He also realised that Buffy had already turned the others against him including his own girlfriend, the knows he will not survive Buffy's wrath but he will not go down with speaking his own mind.  
  
"I did it to save us all" he shouts not caring about the pain  
  
"Yeah right" Buffy shouts back coldly "You did just so you could get rid of Angel, what you think I'd go to you once he was gone" Buffy taunts him  
  
"No, you've got it wrong" Xander tries to protest  
  
"I thought you were my friend Xander, and you betrayed me" Buffy says her voice low and deadly "You made me send my soul mate to hell, well now you're going there as well" she adds  
  
"No" Xander try's one last time to plead with them  
  
Buffy just smiles coldly before launching two more hard kicks one to his neck and the second to his head finally knocking Xander out cold, Buffy raises her fist to end the life of the boy who had betrayed her before she was suddenly thrown away from her pray.  
  
"What in gods name do you think you are doing" Giles cold voice suddenly rang through the library  
  
"Making Xander pay for betraying me" Buffy replied with no trace of guilt  
  
"Get out, all of you right now before I call the police" Giles roared disgusted and heart sick at what he had walked into  
  
Buffy just started at the body of Xander before finally turning and walking away quickly followed by the others, Giles quickly made his way to the phone and called for an ambulance.  
  
******  
  
Giles stormed into the library the next day, barely keeping his anger in check, he could feel 'Ripper' trying to break loose and cause some damage not just to the evil man who was supposed to be Xander's father but to his own slayer. She had almost killed Xander, a boy who had risked his life countless times to save hers. He would make sure she realised what she had done. What had been worse than seeing Buffy trying to kill Xander had been the fact that Willow, Oz and Cordelia had watched and not done a think to help. Walking into the library he was glad to see the entire group there, once again there was no trace of guilt or regret at what had happened. His anger increased ten fold.  
  
"Now I want to know what you think you were doing? "You almost killed Xander" Giles demanded  
  
"Good, that was what I wanted to do" Buffy replied  
  
"How could you even think about doing that to him after everything he has done for you?" Giles seethed his anger almost overtaking him  
  
"He betrayed me" Buffy spat  
  
"And how did he do that?" Giles asked "What was so terrible that he deserved to almost be killed by you?" he added  
  
"He lied to me about the soul spell, Willow was trying it again and she had sent Xander to tell me but he didn't he told me she had said to 'Kick his arse' Buffy answered his voice full of hate  
  
"And what do you think his reason was for doing this?" Giles asked  
  
"He was jealous of Angel and he wanted him dead" Buffy hissed "I want him dead for what he made me do. He made me send Angel to help, the spell worked and I had to kill him" Buffy shouted  
  
"I believe you'll find his motives weren't as petty as you think, before he slipped into a coma last night he told me what he had done and why" Giles thundered  
  
"And you believe him?" Buffy asked shocked that he could take Xander's side above hers  
  
"Yes I do, I looked him in the eye and I know he wasn't lying" Giles answered "And I agree with what he did" he added  
  
"How dare you" Buffy started before been cut of by Giles  
  
"No, how dare you even lay a hand on a human" Giles shot back "If the council ever got wind of this you'd be terminated as a threat to the human race" Giles told them his voice suddenly calm  
  
"So why don't you tell them?" Buffy asked unafraid of the threat  
  
"Because Xander asked me not to before he slipped into his coma, now you listen to me all of you if even one of you go near him I will call the cops and have you all arrested do you understand me?" he told them all  
  
"Like we'd want to" Cordelia says with an air of arrogance  
  
"Now get of this library, don't bother to come back unless it's important" Giles orders them before turning and walking away not knowing how he was going to handle this problem  
  
****  
  
Giles sighs in relief as the doctor who treated Xander the night before informs him that Xander has awakened from his coma, according to the doctor it surprised half the staff here that he woke up so quickly. Giles just smiles and thanks the doctor for everything he did to help, before heading for Xander's room.  
  
Xander slowly looks up in alarm thinking Buffy had come to finish him but relaxes when he notices its Giles. He nods slowly at the watcher as he sits down by his bed  
  
"Hey Giles?" he manages to get out before wincing in pain for his injuries  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake" Giles replies with a small smile suddenly noticing the blond haired girl sitting across the other side of Xander's bed "Amy?" he asks perplexed remembering the witch from the love spell debacle  
  
"Hi Mr Giles, I heard what happened from Willow. Well her version of it anyway" Amy replied with a grimace  
  
"Giles you should know I'm only awake because of Amy" Xander suddenly blurts out  
  
"Excuse me?" Giles asked suddenly nervous "You used magic to revive him?" Giles asked suddenly very frustrated  
  
"I had to, I could feel him slipping away" Amy answered meekly "I had to do something, and I've known him nearly all my life" she added  
  
"What did you do?" Giles asked seeing the truth in the girl's eyes  
  
"It was a spell in one of my mother's books; it basically makes the soul stronger and heals any series damage to the body. That's why he's able to move, I was careful Mr Giles honest" Amy told him  
  
"I see, in this case I'm glad you did" Giles sighed "You basically stopped Buffy from becoming a murderer" he added tiredly  
  
At the very mention of the blond slayer Xander began to shake, his nerves were on fire as images of the beating he took ran through his mind. Amy noticed his reaction and quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a comfortable squeeze, Xander slowly relaxed and smiled grateful at the blond witch. Although his had known Willow and Jessie for much of his life, he had also developed a strong friendship with Amy right unto the point where her mother had taken over her body, it had grown strong again since they had banished her mother and given her control of her body again.  
  
"I'm going to have to leave Sunnydale Giles" Xander says facing the watcher  
  
"I was afraid you might say that, however under the circumstances I agree" Giles agreed sadly  
  
"I'm going with him, no matter where he goes" Amy suddenly spoke up intending to make sure her friend would be ok  
  
"Amy?" Xander asked surprised  
  
"We can't let you go alone Xander, you're still badly hurt you'll need help and I can do that" Amy "Plus my father would be than happy to help" she added happily  
  
"I will help as much as I can Xander, do you have any idea where you'll go?" Giles could see the determined look in Amy's eyes and knew she wouldn't be swayed so he decided to change the subject  
  
"Thanks Giles" Xander nodded as a nurse walked into the room with his meds "I was thinking of heading to Boston, I have a cousin there" he added  
  
"He needs to rest now, he can have visitors again in a few hours" the nurse told them as she handed Xander some pills and cup of water  
  
"Of course, I'll try and get things ready for you trip, lets go Amy" Giles said standing up  
  
"But what if Willow and the others turn up and try and get at him again?" Amy asked knowing not to mention Buffy's name as it would set Xander of again  
  
"If there is someone you don't want to see him just let the front desk know and they'll make sure they don't get in" the nurse spoke up as Xander fell asleep  
  
"Thank you" Giles nodded in gratitude and then left the room along with Amy  
  
*****  
  
Giles walked into the library glad to see Buffy and her group hadn't decided to hang around, it had been two weeks now since the attack and Xander was about ready to be released by the hospital. He and Amy had made all the arrangements needed for their trip, with Amy's father's help she had herself and Xander transferred to one of Boston's many schools. Amy's father had also bought a two bedroom apartment for them to live in. He himself had set them up a joint bank account with help from his contacts on the council; he had put as much money as he could into it to help them get by. Amy had promised they wouldn't waste it and he trusted her to keep her word. He quickly looked up as Willow and Oz walked into the library both looked wary of him and he was glad, it meant they had taken the tongue lashing he had given them a few days ago on board. Buffy and Cordelia however hadn't and still acted as if what they had done was right. And although neither Willow nor Oz had said sorry for their actions they had at least realised what they had done was out of order.  
  
"Giles do you know where Amy is, she hasn't been in school for a week at least?" Willow asked  
  
Giles tried to look as if he didn't even remember the blond witch, they had decided no one would know she was leaving with Xander especially Willow and the others.  
  
"You know the girl who did the love spell for Xander" Willow added although Giles noted how Willow's voice turned cold when she said her former best friends name  
  
"I remember her, no I don't know where she is" Giles answered making sure to keep his face straight "Why?" he asked  
  
"Just wondering" Willow relied before turning and exiting the library followed by Oz  
  
Giles shook his head hoping Xander and Amy's exit from Sunnydale would not be troubled by anyone especially Buffy. He was going to Miss Xander, but he knew this was for the best. He didn't want Buffy to try and have another go at killing him. He was also going to miss Amy as well; he had grown to like the blond haired witch in the two weeks he had spent with her and Xander at the hospital and in making the preparations for their trip. She had indeed learned much since the love spell incident and was now more cautious when using her magic unlike Willow who believed she was capable of controlling any kind of magic. It was sad to see such talent go to waste.  
  
****  
  
Xander watched as the couch that would take him and Amy away from Sunnydale and the hellmouth finally arrived. His body still hurt a lot, he was still on crutches at the moment and would be for another month. He had quite a few pain killers to take until the pain stopped; he wondered if the nightmares of the assault would ever leave him.  
  
"I wish you both a safe journey, take care of each other" Giles told them both as the passengers began to board the couch  
  
"You too Giles, you watch you back" Xander replied before embracing the surprised watcher in a hug as best he could with the crutches Amy soon joined the hug  
  
"We'll keep in touch" Xander told him as they broke the hug "And" Xander hesitated for a few seconds before speaking again "Keep an eye on the others Giles, make sure they don't' step over the line" he finally finished  
  
"I promise" Giles said with a smile  
  
"If you two are coming you better get on board, we leave in three minutes" a rough voice said from behind them  
  
"Guess this it" Xander sighed before finally turning and boarding the coach followed by a teary eyed Amy  
  
Giles managed to keep his face almost passive until the coach pulled out of the station, once it was out of sight his eyes began to fill with tears. He knew with Xander gone the laughter that kept the group's spirits up was gone forever and that would be dangerous for the others. He feared how this event would effect the so called Scooby gang. 


	2. chapter 2

By Dave.Mycock Dark Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship  
  
Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.  
  
*****  
  
Boston Three days later:  
  
Xander almost cried out as he woke from yet another nightmare, the assault at the hands of Buffy were still very much with him. He had woken Amy up the two previous nights shouting out as he pictured Buffy almost landing the blow that would have killed him. She hadn't mined one bit knowing he still suffered from the awful night his life fell apart. This time he had managed not to cry out, he noticed he was once again sweating badly. He shook his head and quickly got up and headed for the bathroom, after splashing some water on his face he looked into the mirror and shook his head. He hoped he could shake of the nightmares that plagued him still, especially since he and Amy started at their new school tomorrow. He had promised Amy he would really try harder with his studies instead of ignoring what the teachers were saying like he used to do. He didn't have Willow anymore to help him out; he shuddered as he remembered the blank look on his former best friends face as Buffy almost killed him. He began to wish Buffy Summers had never come into their lives.  
  
"You ok?" Amy's soft voice drifted into the bathroom  
  
He turned to find his friend near the door watching him with a worried expression on her face, he sighed he had hoped not to wake her up again.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" he tried to evade  
  
"Xander don't lie to me" Amy replied with a frown  
  
"Sorry Amy, another nightmare that's all" he apologised  
  
"You'll get over them in time Xander; you just have to give it time" Amy told him with a confident smile  
  
"I know" he nodded before walking back towards his room followed by Amy "Night" he said hoping he would be able to get back to sleep  
  
"Night" Amy replied as she waited until he was actually in bed before chanting a small sleeping spell on him before walking back to her own room  
  
****  
  
Sunnydale Night:  
  
Giles sighed as he thought over the horrible events that had just accrued mixing in already with the deadly results of Buffy's attack on Xander. The council had arrived to perform Buffy's Cruciamentum forcing him to strip her of her powers for a time and then led to a house where she was to fight a vampire with no slayer strength or help. However not only had the vampire escaped and killed the council members guarding him except for the council head Quentin Travers, he had taken Buffy's mother Joyce hostage. He had informed Buffy of the test and after been told to stay away from her forever he had helped her rescue her mother and kill the vampire after he had arrived ignoring her wishes. He had been fired by the watchers council for having what they'd call fatherly love for his slayer, a new watcher was on his way even now. Buffy and Joyce were staying away from him after telling him they wanted nothing more to do with him. These were the worst days of his life.  
  
****  
  
Xander sighed as he and Amy headed towards the entrance of their new school, he was feeling somewhat nervous about this. They didn't know a single person here; he wondered how long it'd take to make some new friends. He knew Amy would most likely have no problem making friends, he whoever had never been too good at it.  
  
"Ready?" Amy asked breaking his train of thoughts  
  
"I guess" Xander replied before following Amy into the school  
  
After a half hour meeting with the principal and a small tour of the school grounds they were told to report to the store office to get the books they'd need. Finally they headed for their first class which was Science; luckily they had most of their classes together except for Maths and History. Xander actually found himself liking their new Science teacher; she was only twenty four and had a calming attitude towards her pupils. A stark change from the teachers of good old Sunnydale. He hoped the others teachers were just as nice. Finally after what seemed like a very long day the final bell rang, he'd found only two other of his teachers likable. The others were nearly as bad as the faculty at Sunnydale; the principal wasn't too bad nothing like Snyder which he was extremely grateful for. He quickly met up with Amy near the entrance to find her talking to a rather small girl with long black hair and very intense blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Xander, This is Julie" Amy said in greeting indicating the girl  
  
"Hey" Xander said to both  
  
His guess about Amy making friends easily had obviously been right; he wouldn't be surprised to find she had made friends by the end of the week. He had mostly kept himself to himself; he had avoided the school's footballers just in case they turned out to be the usual jerks. He really didn't want to get into a fight whilst he was still recovering from his assault.  
  
"Nice to meet you Xander" Julie replied "Kind of strange name" she said puzzled  
  
"It's short for Alexander, he doesn't like his full name" Amy told her with a smile  
  
"Mind if I call you Alex instead?" she asked  
  
"Not really" Xander answered  
  
"Good, anyway I'll see you tomorrow Amy" Julie said with smile "By Alex" she added giving him a short look before turning and walking away  
  
"Knew you'd make friends easily" Xander said as he fell into step with Amy as they headed home  
  
"She's in my Maths and History class" Amy responded  
  
****  
  
Xander stood at the window of their apartment looking out as night fell, he could feel the urge to go out and patrol even through he wasn't even in Sunnydale. He knew Vampires were out there, hunting and killing innocent people. But he knew if he did whilst he was still recovering he'd be dead in minutes. Once he'd healed properly then he'd start small patrols. He couldn't turn his back, not now he knew what was out there. He hoped Amy would understand his reasons. He had also signed up for some classes in self defence which went on at the local Gym. This would help in his recovery and make his less of a target, he needed to change who he was. He couldn't be the so called Zeppo anymore as Cordelia had once called him, he would make something of himself not just for him but for Amy and Giles too. He would make their faith in him justified.  
  
"I know what you're thinking you know" Amy's voice came from behind him "Are you mad thinking about going at there with no backup?" she asked clearly annoyed and fearful for his safety  
  
"I can't just try and ignore what's really out there Amy, but don't worry I won't be going out until I'm ready" he told him trying to ease her fears  
  
"It's not your responsibility Xander" Amy tried again  
  
"Yes it is, innocent people are out there with no clue as to what hunts them during the night" Xander responded with passion "They need someone to watch their backs, I know we have no slayer here or anything like that. But It's what I have to do" he finished  
  
Amy shook her head, she would have to talk with Mr Giles about this maybe he could persuade Xander to be more reasonable. She knew Xander looked up to Giles and valued his opinion, she just hoped he could talk him out of this plan.  
  
****  
  
Rupert Giles's Home Sunnydale:  
  
Giles almost spat out his tea when Amy told him about Xander's plan, he couldn't believe it. Although knowing Xander he guessed he shouldn't have been surprised by his plans. The boy had adapted to learning about Vampires and Demons remarkably well, and after staking his best friend Jessie to save Cordelia he had thrown himself into helping Buffy fights the darkness.  
  
But he wouldn't have the advantage of been with a slayer to help him, it was almost suicidal. But he knew why Xander would want to do this, he had believed he had failed Jessie by not been able to save him; the same went for Kendra and even in small way Jenny. He took each death onto his own shoulders as if he should have been able to protect them, as if it was his job. He'd do anything to protect those he cared most about.  
  
"Mr Giles are you still there?" Amy's voice quickly broke him out of his thoughts  
  
"Yes I am Amy and please just Giles will do" Giles replied "I will try and talk to him but I doubt he will listen Amy" he added  
  
"Why not?" Amy asked clearly not happy with his answer  
  
"Xander feels responsible for certain people's deaths, and any other innocents who died which they could have saved. That's why he was so adamant at helping Buffy; he wanted to save people's lives. He feels as if it's his duty for failing to save those people" Giles tried to explain to her  
  
"But it's not his fault" Amy tried to argue  
  
"No it's not, but Xander feels as if it is" Giles agreed "Anyway I will try and talk him out of it, you have my word" Giles promised  
  
"Thanks Mr. I mean Giles" Amy replied sheepishly  
  
"No problem, Goodbye Amy Take care" Giles smiled as he hung up  
  
He sighed things were getting out of hand; it would seem one problem after another kept coming at the members of the gang even the exiled ones. He hoped Xander would wait until he was fully healed before trying to patrol, he would phone tonight and try and talk some sense into his friend. He didn't want to see him get himself killed. But he knew Xander would give up his plans, if that was the case then maybe he could help give him advice that would make his chances of survival better.  
  
*****  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
Xander walked slowly out of his and Amy's apartment ready for his first patrol since leaving Sunnydale, he had taken Giles advice to heart and made sure he was full fit and had taken as much self defence classes as he could. Giles had also sent him a bunch of weapons through his remaining contacts on the council, along with a few magical items that may help him. One of the items he had sent was used for recovering lost memories, along with a book to invoke the power of the item. He had used it with Amy's help to recover the memories of the night he had been possessed by the Special Forces solider during the Halloween incident. This combined with his self defence classes had given him a big chance of coming home alive. He was armed with a short sword strapped to his back, a knife, a couple of stakes and a crossbow. He was also wearing a protection amulet Amy had found in the stuff Giles had sent them; it was supposed to protect him from any harmful spells. He hoped it would be enough to save some lives as well as his own.  
  
As he made his way through the small section of town that he knew, making sure to keeps a close eye on his surrounding. He had to remember he had no backup now, he was on his own and it was up to him to make sure he got through this alive. A moment to the far right of him quickly caught his eye; he noticed a brunette running from at least three vampires. It would appear his first night back on patrol would be a dangerous one. He quickly ran in the direction the girl had run hoping he would get there in time; he just turned the corner only to be knocked down by a flying body colliding with his. Knocking the wind out of him, shaking his head quickly he noticed the body that had hit him was that of one of the vampires. Quickly getting to his feet he fired his crossbow hitting the vampire in the chest just below the heart, cursing he drew one of his stakes and launched himself at the surprised vampire knocking them both to the ground.  
  
The vampires recovered quickly and through him off easily, both were quick to get back to their feet. Xander barely had enough time to dodge a wild charge by the vampire, turning he quickly rushed the vampire again only to run right into it's foot. Rolling away he kept his eyes locked on his pray as he stalked towards him, he waited until it attacked before ducking underneath it's swing and ramming his stake through it's heart dusting it easily. Barely taking a deep breathe he ran into the alley to find the vampire leaning over the girl who looked like she had banged her head on the wall and was bleeding quickly running over he staked the vampire before it could reach the girls neck. He quickly made sure there were no other vampires in sight before bending down to check on the girl, only to meet a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him. He became lost in her eyes not noticing as she sat up and smirked at him. Finally he shook his head and stood offering his hand to the girl who shrugged him off and stood up.  
  
"You ok?" he asked  
  
"Five by five" she answered "How you know what that thing was?" she asked as she bent down to pick up a stake  
  
"Been fighting them for almost two and half years" he answered something not feeling right here "What about you?" he asked  
  
"My job to dust them" she answered  
  
Suddenly everything clicked into place and he almost burst out laughing, he should of know after Kendra had died another slayer would be called and just as if fate was trying to tell him something he had bumped right into her.  
  
"You're a slayer?" he asked  
  
The girl frowned at him and began looking a bit uneasy about the easy way he said asked that question. He decided he better be honest he didn't fancy been on the end of another slayers fists.  
  
"It's ok, I'm no threat" he assured her "I knew the two slayers called before you" he added  
  
"How?" she asked her stake still held firmly in her hand  
  
"I used to help her, back in Sunnydale where I used to live. I'm sure your watcher has told you about the people who helped Buffy Summers right?" he answered  
  
"She's told me a bit about Summers having a little gang, and about her watcher" the girl paused and then took on a very series look "What is Summer's watcher called, his full name and his nickname?" she asked "Don't give me a right answer first time round I stake you" she warned him  
  
Xander swallowed hard glad he knew both of the answers to the girl's question, this slayer seemed to be much tougher than either Buffy or Kendra had ever been.  
  
"Rupert Giles, his nickname was 'Ripper'" he answered  
  
"Follow me; I'm taking you to see my watcher. She'll know if you're telling the truth" she told him after a few seconds.  
  
"Name's Xander by the way" Xander felt the need to speak hoping to draw out the girl's name  
  
"Faith" was the only reply he got 


	3. chapter 3

By Dave.Mycock Dark Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship  
  
Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.  
  
*****  
  
Faith walked into the apartment she stayed in with her watcher Jessica Rine, Jessica had found her when she was only fourteen a year before she was called. She had given Faith back her hope; put her back on the right track after she had run away from her home and her abusive family. Jessica had told her about the other slayer Buffy to give her hope in her own fight; Buffy had fought many evil vampires and demons and come out alive. Mostly due to the friends she had made who helped her patrol according to what she had found out from Rupert Giles her watcher who was a close friend of hers although Buffy would never admit it. She looked back to where the boy Xander was following trying to keep his eyes focused ahead of him instead of on her arse; she smiled knowing no guy could ever resist at least one look. He had tried talking to her a few times but she had just told him to save it until she was sure he was who he said he was.  
  
"Faith, how did?" Jessica began before trailing off as she saw the boy behind her "Who's your friend?" she asked  
  
"He claims to be one of Summer's friends from Sunnydale" Faith replied going to the fridge and grabbing two bottles of cola handing one to Xander  
  
"Really?" Jessica asked surprised  
  
"He dropped in whilst I was taking out some vampires, he managed to take out one of them I got the other two" Faith reported "I wasn't too sure about him but he knew Summer's watchers name and nickname so I decided to bring him here" she added  
  
"What is your name?" Jessica asked facing the boy  
  
"Alexander Harris, but I go by Xander" Xander replied  
  
"You're along way from Sunnydale Xander, how come?" she asked  
  
"Long story" Xander replied taking a swig of his cola  
  
"Please sit down and tell us, once you have I will call Rupert and see if your story checks out" Jessica told him indicating the chair near the table Faith was sitting at  
  
"You know Giles?" Xander asked as he sat  
  
"Yes, we were close friends before he got assigned to Sunnydale" Jessica answered "I know some of the events that have gone on including the group of friends miss Summers seems to have collected in her fight including you" she added  
  
"So he's telling the truth?" Faith asked relaxing a bit  
  
"There is a Alexander Harris in Sunnydale and he did help Miss Summers, last time I talked to Giles he indicated Mr Harris is the reason why here are two slayers" Jessica answered facing the girl she had come to think of as a daughter  
  
"Really how?" Faith asked  
  
"Buffy was destined to die at the hands of the master, the lead vampire in Sunnydale at the time, everyone fell into a funk saying there was nothing we could to save her" Xander answered before Jessica could "I refused to believe it so I left found Angel her supposed vampire lover and forced him to take me down to the master's lair, we found her drowned I gave her CPR and brought her back, but because she was dead for a few minutes it was enough to call a new slayer" he finished  
  
"Did you just say she was in love with a vampire?" Faith asked disgusted by the thought  
  
"Yeah, he was supposed to be ok cause he had a damn soul" Xander answered bitterly  
  
"You didn't like him I take it?" Jessica asked knowing already some of this story  
  
"I hate all vampires, soul or not" Xander replied "When Buffy first turned up my best friend Jessie was taken by Darla Angel's sire, she turned him and I had to stake him the next night to save a bitch I hated throughout school" Xander told them "I got the job done, but I had failed Jessie by not been there to save him" he finished  
  
"Why didn't she just stake Angelus?" Jessica asked knowing who Angel really was  
  
"Like I said he had a soul so the others except for Giles trusted him, I hated him the whole time. Giles let him help but kept a close eye on him, when Buffy fell for him I was almost sick" Xander answered "Some would say it was just cause I was jealous but it was more than that, he was a vampire a corpse and she went about kissing him and everything it was disgusting to watch" he added  
  
"Man that is really perverted" Faith said with a shake of her head  
  
"We can talk about this later, please tell us why you are in Boston Xander?" Jessica asked deciding to get back on topic  
  
"I'm sure you know that Angelus was one of the evilest vampires ever?" Xander asked  
  
"Yes, then about eighty years ago he changed, I take it that was because he was cursed with his soul correct?" Jessica replied  
  
"Yes, Angelus had attacked a Gypsy tribe killing one of its most beloved daughter's so he was cursed. He was brought into the fight by a demon named whistler according to what Buffy told us, he was supposed to help and guide but instead he fell in love with her. However the curse wasn't permanent, it would be broken if he ever obtained a moment of pure happiness" Xander told them  
  
"What happened?" Jessica asked intrigued by what she was learning  
  
"Buffy gave him his moment of happiness" Xander hissed  
  
"How?" Faith asked  
  
"She had sex with him" Xander replied with a grimace  
  
"That is really gross she banged a dead guy?" Faith asked even more sickened that before  
  
"Yes, so the curse was broken and he lost his soul, he soon joined up with Spike and Dru the resident big bad and aided them in their efforts to reconstruct the judge, we managed to stop it and Buffy had the perfect opportunity to stake him but she didn't she let him go cause of her feelings" Xander told them his voice darkening as the memories assaulted him  
  
"Stupid bitch" Faith said  
  
"Yeah, cause he went on to terrorise us all, he then killed Miss Calendar Giles's girlfriend to stop her from returning his soul" Xander said his voice even more darker  
  
Faith and Jessica could both see and feel the hate and anger running off the young man in front of them, it was clear the hate he held for this vampire and its kind was deadly if uncontrolled.  
  
"How could she do that?" Jessica enquired  
  
"Miss Calendar was sent to Sunnydale to watch Angel and make sure the curse held, she was a descendant of the tribe who cursed him. When Buffy found out she attacked Miss Calendar and a split emerged between us and her, her and Giles were almost back together when Angelus killed her. Giles went mad, I think he let Ripper out completely and went to find Angelus and kill him, he found him and fought him but he was no match for Angelus but luckily Buffy turned up and saved him" Xander answered  
  
"Poor Rupert, I will have to talk to him about this" Jessica said sadly  
  
"He'll never get over it, neither will I, Miss Calendar was one of the few adults I respected and liked and valued her opinion and that bastard killed her and all Buffy could do was mope about how she had lost the love of her life"  
  
"What happened next?" Jessica asked  
  
"Angelus and the others found out an old demon had been found called Acathla and so they stole it so they could open it and bring hell on earth. By this time Buffy had found the disk Miss Calendar had downloaded the soul spell onto and all she could was wine about returning it to him, she didn't care that the bastard had killed her watcher's girlfriend or tormented us all. All she wanted was her damn boyfriend back, a huge argument broke out but Willow and the other sided with her well except Cordelia at the time. She didn't listen and so Willow prepared to cast the spell, Kendra had shown up by this point the slayer before you" Xander continued looking at Faith  
  
"How did she die?" Faith asked  
  
"Angelus bated Buffy which was so done so easily as she thought everything was about her, she left to go fight him and then we were attacked at the library, led by Dru she killed Kendra I got a broke arm and Willow was put in a coma. Giles was captured because only he could tell Angelus how to open the portal. They tortured him for hours but he didn't crack, so they tricked him stead. Dru has magically powers and made herself look like Miss Calendar and Giles told her what they needed to know" Xander answered  
  
"That most of really been heartbreaking for Rupert when he found out the truth" Jessica said feeling for her friend  
  
"Yes he devastated, Spike made a deal with Buffy to take Dru out of the fight and leave Sunnydale making it easier for Buffy to take Angelus, it seems he liked the way things are. She agreed and so everything was set for a final showdown, Willow came out of her coma and was adamant about doing the souls spell again, she sent me to tell Buffy" Xander suddenly halted and stood up walking over to the window as he relived those events  
  
Faith and Jessica both watched him curiously. They both were concerned with the way the boy was acting, whatever had happened during that last fight it had been something big.  
  
"As soon as I looked into her eyes I knew for certain that if she knew about the spell she would hold back and wait to give Willow time and that would Angelus would need to win and I would be damned if I would risk the world just for her boyfriend so I lied about Willow had said and Buffy went in to kill Angel, I got Giles out of the place and took him to the hospital. Buffy fought Angelus but in the end he managed to open Acathla, just then Willow completed the spell and Angel's soul was back she had no choice but to send him to hell as only his blood could close the portal. We'd won" he spoke up again suddenly "For a while things seem to be going well, well after Buffy came back from running away after killing Angelus, but five weeks ago everything fell apart" Xander added before beginning to shake violently as that night began to play in his mind again  
  
Jessica noticed and quickly stood and walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down, after a few minutes the shakes began to die down but they were still viable to Faith and Jessica. Jessica led him back to the table and sat him down  
  
"She had found about my lie and almost killed me in a brutal attack, my supposed friends just stood and watched thinking I deserved it. If Giles hadn't turned up in time I would be dead, he saved my life, I was in a coma for a day or two before Amy a friend of mine and a witch used a spell to save my life. After I came to and Giles turned up I told him I was leaving he agreed with my reasoning and helped us set it up, Amy decided to come with me to make sure I was ok." Xander finished finally slumping down in his chair  
  
"She tried to kill you because of a stupid vampire?" Faith asked angrily  
  
"Yes" Xander replied brokenly  
  
"Why were you out so late?" Jessica asked  
  
"I was patrolling, Giles and Amy had tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't listen, I may not be slayer but ever since I found out the truth I haven't been able to turn my back. So I trained and also Giles helped me access the solider memories I have from the Halloween incident and I finally I felt ready to start patrolling" he answered feeling tired and drained  
  
"I see" Jessica replied thoughtfully "A very interesting story" she replied before standing and heading for the phone to call Rupert  
  
Faith looked over at Xander seeing how weary he seemed, it had been clear to her that answering some of those questions had been very hard on him. She couldn't believe summer's almost killed him over a damn vampire; it was sickening to even think about it. She turned to see her watcher on the phone and could tell whatever she was been told it wasn't something she liked. She hoped Xander's story was true, she kind of liked him. He had fire in him that drew her to him and something else about his eyes, something similar to her own background that called to her.  
  
Finally Jessica hung up and returned to the table and sat back down, she looked over at the boy sitting across from her. After speaking to Rupert she had a new apperception for him and what he been through, she had promised him she would look out for him and his friend as best she could.  
  
"Rupert has confirmed your story, adding some other details. What Miss Summer's did to you was appalling and she should pay for her actions, if the council ever found out she would be terminated but Rupert has asked me not to say anything due to your own request" Jessica told them "Why?" she asked  
  
"She's the slayer, Sunnydale needs her no matter what she did" Xander answered "If she wasn't there Giles and the others would be targets for any new vampire who turns up, she has a rep which vampires fear" he added  
  
"I see, you care a great deal about people don't you?" Jessica asked seeing just why Giles thought so highly of the young man  
  
"It's just the way I am, they need to be protected from what's out there" Xander shrugged  
  
"It's an good trait to have, Rupert has asked that you be allowed to patrol with Faith" Jessica told him with a smile  
  
Xander was a bit surprised by that, as was Faith she had never had anyone to watch her back before she looked to Xander who was watching her waiting to see what she'd say.  
  
"Is he any good in a fight?" Faith asked her watcher  
  
"According to Rupert yes he is, especially now he has access to these solider memories he mentioned, I believe you can trust him Faith" Jessica answered  
  
"Ok, if you and this Giles think it's a good idea, he can help out" Faith agreed still somewhat unsure about how she felt about this situation  
  
"Meet us here at eight Xander, we can talk more then I think it's time you headed home, Faith will accompany you" Jessica told them both  
  
"Thanks, I feel really drained after all that. Don't think I'd be too much good in a fight at the moment" Xander said holding back a yawn  
  
*****  
  
Amy finally smiled as Xander finally got home, she had stayed up no matter how late it got. He seemed pretty good just tired and emotionally drained for some reason, she suddenly noticed the dark haired girl coming in behind him.  
  
"Xander who is this?" she asked ready with a spell if she was dangerous  
  
"This is Faith Amy, she's a slayer" Xander answered  
  
"Oh" Amy said shocked  
  
"Nice to meet you" Faith nodded before turning to face Xander again "I'll see you tomorrow Xander" she told him before turning and exiting the apartment  
  
"Want to tell me what happened?" Amy asked  
  
"Not tonight Amy, I just want to sleep" he replied before heading to his bedroom  
  
*****  
  
Jessica watched as Faith finally returned home after seeing Xander home, she sat down next to her waiting for her to speak,  
  
"So what else did Giles say about Xander?" Faith inquired  
  
"He has a very deep protective streak in him, he is very loyal to his friends and would die to protect them" Jessica replied "He is prone to taking risks if order to help out, which we will have to watch out for, plus if he thinks you are being stupid he will stand up to you" she added  
  
"Interesting" Faith smiled liking the sound of the challenge knowing Xander would bring 


	4. chapter 4

Dark Choices 4/  
  
Author: Dave Mycock  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship  
  
Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.  
  
I'd like to thank my beta Grossclout for all his help with this story.  
  
*****  
  
Xander entered the apartment where Faith and her watcher were living feeling somewhat nervous, he knew without a doubt he was in for a night of more questions about what had brought him to Boston. Part of him didn't mind, but another, the one traumatized by the events, hated the very thought of it. Faith walked back into the kitchen in front of him after letting him in, she was hoping to get to know the boy who'd be backing her up a little better.  
  
Jessica waited at the table drinking a cup of tea; she had phoned Rupert this morning and had a very long talk with him, not just about Xander but also the loss of his lover, Jenny Calendar. She really felt for her friend, she wished she could be there for him but for now, she couldn't. Rupert had been even more steadfast that she look out for Xander. She could tell her cared for the boy a lot. She had sworn she would, and she had meant it; not only for the boy's sake, but also for Faith's. She had not been blind the night before; she had seen the look in Faith's eyes. She liked the boy, something about him somewhat different from all the others that tried to get her into bed with them. She had a strong idea about what is was after talking to Rupert, his family life was almost identical to Faith's and she believed it was this that made Faith like him, even though she had just met him.  
  
"Hello Xander," she said politely as he entered.  
  
"Hey," he nodded before taking a chair.  
  
"I had a long chat with Rupert today, some of the events he has told me about were quite incredible, especially seeing as you've had no training or any special abilities to help you with them," Jessica began.  
  
"You don't need to be special to fight evil; you just have to make the choice to fight it," Xander shot back.  
  
"I agree," Jessica told him with a smile. "The council, at first, did not like the fact that Rupert had allowed Miss Summers to have friends involved in her calling. However, it became clear to them that the unit could be not be broken," she continued. "The success of the unit she had formed around her is what stopped the council from using, in my opinion, unnecessary force to break it up," she finished.  
  
"What kind of force?" Xander asked, somewhat intrigued.  
  
"Brutal force. In their opinion, no one can be allowed to interfere with the slayer and her destiny. You and your other friends would be classed as distractions and removed in anyway needed to get her back on her own; even Rupert could be removed, if they believed he had become a risk," she informed him.  
  
"That's evil," Xander said, beginning to really dislike the Watcher's Council, minus Giles; and he had to admit, he was beginning to like Jessica, even though this was only his second meeting with her.  
  
"Not all of the council is like this, but I'm afraid most of the higher council is," Jessica said, saddened. "I fear what will happen when Faith's Cruciamentum comes up," she admitted.  
  
"Ain't no way they are putting me through that, Jess," Faith spat, speaking for the first time.  
  
"They'll kill you if you don't obey them. A rogue slayer is the worst thing they could imagine and they'd do anything to stop it," Jessica warned.  
  
"They can come; however, she won't be going into this fight alone. I'll be going too," Xander said, his voice filled with anger.  
  
"If they caught you interfering, they would kill you, and most likely me and Faith as well," Jessica cautioned them.  
  
"It's a chance I'll take, Jess. I ain't putting my life on the line just so some old guys can see if I'm any good," Faith hissed. "I'm not a tool," she spat.  
  
Jessica quickly stood and walked over to comfort the upset girl. She knew how much it took for Faith to trust people and it was clear, after what she had revealed to them, she didn't trust the council. She couldn't blame her; neither she nor Rupert did either. She noticed a small smile play on Xander's lips; she guessed it was due to the fact that she scared about her slayer.  
  
"I think we better change the subject. Your Cruciamentum isn't for another two years. That's plenty of time to come up with a plan," Jessica soothed her.  
  
"Ok," Faith mumbled, allowing her feelings to come out.  
  
Jessica quickly moved Faith over to one of the chairs and sat her down before moving to the fridge and getting something for the two teens to drink; finally, she sat down again and spent a few minutes in silent contemplation.  
  
"You ok?" Xander asked Faith.  
  
Faith looked at him for a few minutes. She didn't know whether to snap at him for asking and making it sound like she was weak, or just to answer and allow him in. Finally, she decided to answer; the look in his eyes was enough to convince her that his concern was real. Most guys used it as an act to get close so they could get her in bed; her own mother's boyfriend had tried it on her. That was when she began to distrust people. It had gotten worst as time had passed until Jessica had arrived and taken her from her abusive family and helped her regain herself. She knew Xander had the same kind of background as she had, she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I'm ok," Faith answered finally  
  
"Xander, from what Rupert has told me, you have a good ability for doing research as well as helping to patrol," Jessica finally began again.  
  
"I'm ok at it, Willow was..." Xander began to answer before trailing off as he thought of his former lifelong friend; the pain of her betrayal was still firmly in place. The blank look on her face, as Buffy almost killed him, remained planted in his memory.  
  
Both Jessica and Faith noticed his fall off and both could see his eyes contort in pain. Jessica knew just how much the events of what had transpired had affected the boy in front of them. She had told Faith as much as she could; she felt it best Xander told her the rest. Finally Xander seemed to get his emotions back under control.  
  
"Willow was the one who really got the research done, she really enjoyed doing it, either by using the computer or going through Giles's books," Xander told them.  
  
"Still, I think you could help me with research if I need it." Jessica smiled, Rupert had told her he would try and find some way out of it.  
  
"Ok," Xander nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Good, now I think we've gone over enough for tonight." Jessica smiled at him. "You and Faith better do a patrol run, but only a small one for now. Until you two know each other better, it's best you not get into anything too big," she added.  
  
"Five by five," Faith nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Xander walked slightly behind Faith to keep an eye of their backs, he had learned much from his time in Sunnydale and from his newly returned solider memories. He was hoping to prove tonight that Faith could trust him to watch her back, he strangely felt connected to the raven-haired slayer. He didn't understand why yet, but there was something about her eyes he recognised.  
  
He had spent most of the morning telling Amy everything that had happened the night before; his meeting with Faith and then her watcher Jessica. Amy had seemed somewhat concerned that there was another slayer in the exact town they had moved to. He had assured her both Faith and Jessica seemed trustworthy; he suddenly forgot he was supposed to ask Jessica if she would meet with Amy. He'd have to do it when they finished patrol.  
  
"Hey X," Faith said, coming to halt in front of him breaking his concentration.  
  
"What?" he asked, becoming alert that somewhat might be up.  
  
"Mind if I ask you some questions?" she asked, keeping her eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Sure," he nodded, feeling he needed to... no, wanted to gain her trust.  
  
"This Summers, how committed is she to being the slayer?" she asked, surprising him.  
  
Xander didn't know why she had asked that question; he had believed she would start asking questions about his betrayal by his friends. He tried very hard not think about Buffy or Willow anymore but to answer her question truthfully he would have to remember then, what he came up with was quite annoying to him.  
  
"She isn't at all. From what I gathered, the only time she was, was before her first watcher Merrick died saving her from the master vampire Lothos," he answered. "Once she beat Lothos, she fought on until she burnt down the school gym and was kicked out. She came here with her mother with no intention of continuing her role as the slayer," he told her. "All she did was whine and moan about it to Giles, or sneak out to see Angel; her mind was never on the right page," he continued, feeling a burning resentment begin to form toward his former friend as he realised she wasn't committed to the fight. "She didn't care about the lives she saved by being the slayer, just how much been the slayer messed up her life," he finished.  
  
"No wonder she died," Faith commented.  
  
"She died because she didn't let us, her friends, help," Xander couldn't help but add. "There were quite a few times when she believed everything was about her and every time she did, people got hurt or killed," he went on.  
  
"Sounds like a real self-centred bitch," Faith said with a growing dislike for the other slayer.  
  
"I never noticed it before. Only one other time did I see and that was when she almost lap danced me at the bronze just to make her undead lover jealous," Xander told her. "I really hated her for that; it was just after she got back from LA for the summer. She put it down to the fact that she was still getting over being dead for those few minutes. I don't believe it for a second. She put everyone I cared for in danger 'cause she couldn't put her personal problems aside and focus on the job at hand," he continued. "I threatened her I'd kill that night if anything happened to Willow 'cause of her lack of focus," he added, remembering all too well those events.  
  
Faith was about to respond when her senses suddenly went wild and she knew they been approached by a group of vampires. She quickly grabbed her stake and was surprised to see Xander grab the sword he carried off his back and face behind them. He knew they were there, but how was beyond her. She'd have to ask him later.  
  
"Slayer," the lead vampire spat as the group stepped into their line of view. "The master has had enough of you meddling," it added as it switched to its game face  
  
"Hey fang, I'm not impressed," Faith shot back almost casually.  
  
"They never have anything better to say; it's always with the doom and gloom," Xander muttered before dropping into a fighting stance, ready for the attack.  
  
The vampires looked at each other for a few seconds somewhat unnerved by the slayer and her friend's attitude. Finally, the leader just snarled at them before jumping at Faith, who easily dodged the attack and knocked him flying into a nearby trash can with a side kick.  
  
Xander jumped forward and cut off three other vampires as they tried to rush Faith. He quickly cut the leg of one before sending the hilt of the sword into the face of the second. He barely managed to dodge the third's attack, and swept its legs out from under it.  
  
Faith was impressed with Xander's skill, taking a moment to watch him before charging the remaining two vampires coming at them. Jumping into a spinning kick, she knocked the first of them into a wall, before turning to stake the second before it could even launch an attack. She just smirked at the shocked look on its face as it turned to dust, she turned to check on Xander only to see he had dusted the vamp he had cut the leg of and was now facing off against the other two. His face showed a calm reserve and she knew he didn't need any help yet  
  
Snapping back to the fight at hand, she turned just in time to see the second vampire charging at her. She just shook her head and waited until he was within reach and launched a devastating crescent kick in its face, followed up with a low kick taking out its legs. She smiled as she heard a slight snap come from one of the vampire's legs. She staked it as soon it as it hit the ground; she turned to see Xander was on the floor with the leader of the gang above him with his own sword pointed at Xander's back. Her eyes became as she summoned her strength and quickly launched her stake at the vampire just as it started to bring the sword down. It hit the vampire's chest dead on dusting it instantly.  
  
She quickly ran over to check on him, he slowly got to his feet shaking his head as he felt behind it. As he brought his hand back, they both noticed it was bloody. Xander hissed in anger at being blindsided.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to Jess's," Faith said taking a last look around. "I wanna check that wound," she added.  
  
*****  
  
Jessica was somewhat concerned when Faith and Xander returned and reporting what had happened. So, there was a master vampire in Boston. Faith had so far never gone up against a master vampire before; Jess had hoped they had gotten the name of the vampire so she could start researching.  
  
She watched as Faith cleaned the wound on Xander's head; she was careful not to cause Xander any more pain that he already felt. Faith had taken to the first aid classes she had taught her.  
  
"Xander, how did you know the vampires were behind us?" Faith finally asked as she finished cleaning his wound.  
  
"I sensed them. I think that spell we used to recover my memories also released some of the traits I had when I was processed by the hyena," Xander answered, somewhat troubled by that fact.  
  
"You needn't be worried Xander, the spirit itself was removed from your mind so there is no way it can retake control of you," Jessica interjected after having gone over this with Rupert himself. "However, it is possible for the spell to allow you to access certain traits of the spirit, such as it's powerful senses and maybe it's strength as well," she told him. "I will do a little research on the matter to find out more," she finished  
  
"Thanks," Xander smiled, relived.  
  
"What was it like been possessed?" Faith asked, intrigued.  
  
"Horrible, it was a nightmare," Xander answered, shuddering at the memory. "I remember everything it did while it controlled me; it tried to rape Buffy. It was really horrible to Willow and made me eat a pig," he added.  
  
"Gross," Faith said with a shake of her head.  
  
"The only consolation I have is that they never knew I remembered what happened; only Giles knew, and he kept it to himself," Xander added.  
  
"You didn't want them to be uncomfortable around you, correct?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah, it would have been really annoying if they kept giving me weird looks 'cause I remembered the events; so I never told them," Xander nodded.  
  
"I can understand why you didn't," Jessica told him. "Now what concerns me is this master the vampire you mentioned," she added, deciding to get back onto serious matters.  
  
"If it *is* a master vampire, then we're in for some real trouble," Xander commented.  
  
"Agreed. You and Faith will have to be very careful from now on; I suggest you also warn your friend Amy," Jessica told them both.  
  
"Good idea," Xander agreed. "Speaking of Amy, she wants to meet you," Xander told her.  
  
"Bring her to see me tomorrow," Jessica replied. 


	5. chapter 5

Title: Dark Choices 5/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin, only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

I'd like to thank my beta, Grossclout, for all his help with this story.

Amy followed Xander into the house where the new slayer and her watcher lived; she had no idea why she had wanted to meet Xander's new friends except to make sure they posed no threat to her friend.

She noticed the dark-haired girl, Faith, sitting by the kitchen table watching them enter, her brown eyes tracked her as she sat dawn in front of the woman who was clearly her watcher.

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Jessica said in greeting. "Xander has told me quite a bit about you, including the fact that you're a very strong witch," she added.

"Yes, I am, although it took me a while to appreciate my powers and not use them for myself," Amy replied.

"But the fact that you have truly accepted how dangerous your powers can be, shows your true character," Jessica said thoughtfully.

Amy nodded her head in agreement; she sensed no threat from either of the two women, in fact she felt a calming presence from the watcher.

"Now I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining Xander and Faith on patrol. With this Master vampire in town, they might need the extra help," Jessica asked as she leaned back in her seat.

Amy was a little surprised by the offer, but she saw a slight hint of fear in the watcher's eyes, fear from her charge and maybe for Xander as well. She felt that fear now engulf her as well when she thought of what this vampire could do to Xander. There was no way she was going to risk losing him ever again not after what happened with Buffy.

"I'll help out if I can, but I've never really faced any vampires before," Amy finally spoke.

"Don't worry Amy, me and Faith will train you to fight and not rely of your magic. Xander will be beginning his training with us as well," Jessica told her.

Xander seemed a little surprised at this but quickly nodded his head in agreement. After facing off against Angelus, Spike and Drusilla, he knew how bad a master vampire could be. They would need all the training and luck they could muster.

"Jess, I think she should stay here and help you research until she's been trained up a bit. It'll be too damn risky otherwise," Faith quickly spoke up, hoping to spend some more time alone with Xander to get to know him better without his friend there to interrupt them. She didn't mind Amy, she seemed like a good person and it was clear her friendship with Xander meant a lot to her.

"I'd have to agree with Faith. Until she has some solid combat training, it'd just be too risky for her and us," Xander agreed, sending Amy an apologetic look for agreeing.

Amy noticed the slight fear in Xander's eyes and she knew instantly what was running through his head, if she were to get hurt or killed whilst on patrol before she was ready, he'd blame himself endlessly for it.

"Ok," she said.

"That's the first thing sorted out. Now we need to discover who this master vampire is. I want you to go to the local demon bar and see if you can't learn anything Faith; Xander, you go too, to watch her back. They're a rough lot," Jessica told them.

Both Faith and Xander nodded their agreement with her plan.

"Me and Amy will start some training on the basics of defense," Jessica added.


	6. chapter 6

Title: Dark Choices 6/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

I'd like to thank my beta, Grossclout, for all his help with this story.

Faith walked side by side with Xander as she led him to the local demon bar, Faith had been told to avoid this place unless is was necessary. She guessed now that Jessica knew a master vamp was in town she wanted any information on it fast. But she still knew they had to tred carefully once they entered the bar.

She turned to Xander to find him lost in his own thoughts; she wondered just how badly summer's beating had been, and if the effects of it had truly left him. She doubted it, which added to what she guessed he had gone through in his childhood must really be weighing heavily on him.

"You ok?" his sudden question caught her by surprise but she quickly recovered.

"Five by five," she answered. "Mind if I ask you some more questions?" she asked somewhat hesitantly

"Go ahead." He shrugged as if suddenly cold.

"Why did you stick around so long if Summers and the others didn't really let you help?" she asked, drawing on what Jessica had told her

Xander didn't seem too surprised that she knew more about him than he did about her. He had guessed Jessica would fill her in on some things about his past.

"I wanted to help people who didn't know what was stalking them at night. It wasn't just Buffy and Willow I wanted to make sure lived, it was people like Amy and even Cordelia," he answered. "But they never saw that. Giles did, but the others they didn't; they most likely didn't want to see it," he added. "Once Willow became friends with Buffy, she changed, she became as selfish and cold as Buffy was," he finished.

"Must've been hard to stand and watch that," Faith wondered.

"It was; if Jessie had lived, he would have been horrified to see the change from the sweet caring girl we had known since we were three to a cold and self serving bitch," Xander answered.

Faith noticed they had arrived at their destination. She took a breath and looked to her new partner. He looked back at her with a cold stare which clearly stated he was ready.

Faith entered first and did a quick scan; there were at least five vampires at the back of the bar, the rest were a variety of demons. Some she recognized from Jessica's books, but others she didn't. They all looked at them as they entered, Xander quickly moved to a flanked position which allowed him to see most of the bar as Faith headed to where the barman stood.

He looked human to Xander but then he might be either a vampire or even a demon half-breed. Xander had done a lot of reading on the subjects of demons and their different types during the long nights of research they had done in the library before Buffy had attacked him.

The barman looked slightly nervous as Faith approached him with a determined look on her face; the vampires at the back quickly turned to watch her. Xander quickly reached behind and grabbed one of his stakes just in case trouble started.

"What do you want her slayer?" the barman asked trying to sound hard "You never come in here before, all the customers here just want to be left alone," he added.

"I want to know the name of the lead vampire, and I want to know now," Faith responded as she stood in front of him.

The vampires at the back quickly stood and began making their way toward Faith and the barman. Xander quickly hefted his stake and launched it at the lead vampire striking it dead centre in the heart dusting it instantly. The four vampires left stopped advancing for a few seconds and looked at each other in shock before moving once again.

The demons in the bar quickly moved away, having no wished to get involved but were up to watch a good fight. Xander quickly pulled the sword he was carrying from his back and moved to attack the vamps. Faith just stayed where she was as the barman quickly moved away. Then, once the first vampire was in range, she snapped out a sharp kick to its leg, breaking it in half. Xander quickly launched himself at another of the vampires. Faith had already drawn one of her stakes and attacked the third and forth vampires as the first clutched its leg in pain.

Amy was a little confused at some of what Jessica was telling her; she had never been one for physical things, especially not fighting. When she had discovered she could do magic, after she had gotten her body back from her mother, she had believed she would never have to get into such a situation. But now, to help Xander and their new friends Faith and Jessica, she would have to learn how to fight and not rely on her magic too much.

Jessica was in the process of trying to teach Amy some basic defense moves. She was finding it quite difficult but then that didn't surprise the watcher. The girl had never had any experiences like this before, unlike Xander who had the solider memories and skills to drawn upon, thanks to Giles.

"Not bad, Amy. This will take time and a lot of patience but you'll pick it up eventually," Jessica told her with a smile.

"My legs hurt a bit," Amy told her.

"They will after each session for a short while, until you get used to it," Jessica replied as they sat down at the table.

Amy was also quite tired; they had been at this for two hours. She wondered how Xander and Faith were getting on at the demon bar.

Xander hit the back of the bar hard but quickly got back to his feet and rushed the vampire he was fighting. He had lost his sword after his initial charge, the vampire had managed to grab his arm and squeezed so much he had dropped it but he had managed to get it to release him with a quick strike to his solar plexus.

Faith had quickly dusted one of the vampires but the other was proving to be a little more difficult to kill. It must have been an older vampire than the others; if that was the case, then it was stronger than the others.

"Time to die human," the vampire snarled as it charged Xander.

Xander barely had time to move out of the way before the vampire smashed into him, he quickly dropped to a crouch position and shot out his foot tripped the vampire over. He quickly got to his feet and reached for his sword but before he could grab it the vampire on the floor quickly grabbed his leg and yanked him back to the floor.

Faith threw the vampire she was fighting over her shoulder; it was stronger than most she had fought but she still had the advantage in speed. She took a quick look back to see Xander on the floor trying to get out of the grip of the vampire whose leg she had broken while the other stalked him. She grabbed one of her stakes and threw at the vampire on the ground, dusting it and freeing Xander to fight.

She turned back to see her own opponent get back to its feet and snarl at her. She just smirked, angering the vampire who wasn't used to its victims fighting back, well not for this long.

Xander was getting a little tired but he forced himself to get back up to his feet. He waited as the vampire once again rushed him. This time he seemed to tap into a burst of speed he didn't know he had and rolled to the side grabbed his sword and quickly shot back to his feet as the vampire went past where he had been. He swung his sword decapitating the vampire. The rest of its body exploded a few seconds later.

He dropped to the ground, fighting to stay awake. Wherever that burst of speed had come from it had drained him of whatever energy he had left. He would have to have a word with Giles; he had an uneasy idea where it had come from.

Faith shot out a spin kick catching the vampire squarely in the ribs, knocking it back a few feet. She pushed forward shooting out her hand and smashing the palm of her hand into the vampire's face causing it to cry out in pain and rage. She noticed the stake she had dropped when she had dusted the first of the vampires and quickly rolled and picked it up, she turned to see the vampire jump at her.

She turned slightly and allowing the vampire to land right next to her but before it could react she rammed the stake straight through it's heart, dusting it. That had been a hard fight, but they had managed it. She turned and headed for the barman who looked quite scared now.

"Now the name!" she demanded.

"Ok, Ok," the barman hissed. "His name is Kakistos; he's an ancient vampire, been around for a while. His second is a vampire called Trick, he's dangerous," he said quickly. "Now leave, please; you're disrupting my business."

"Thanks," Faith said with a smile.

She quickly walked over and helped Xander to his feet and slowly they made their way back to Jessica's, both tired and somewhat leery of another attack.


	7. chapter 7

Title: Dark Choices 7?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale, he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

I'd like to thank my beta, Grossclout, for all his help with this story.

Jessica and Amy looked up as they heard the door open and close, then watch as Faith, supporting a tired looking Xander, entered the kitchen and almost collapsed into the empty chairs. Both looked somewhat weary, especially Xander, but then that was no surprise, he didn't have the advantage of the slayer spirit inside him. Faith's special healing would already have kicked in by now.

"How did it go?" Jessica asked after a few minutes

"We got the name, but only after we have to get through five vampires. They must have been working for him," Faith reported. "Two of them were pretty hard to dust but we managed it in the end," she added.

"If they did work for him and they heard you asking questions about their leader, it would be obvious they would attack you," Jessica agreed.

"But at least you made it through," Amy put it, a worried look on her face as she looked Xander over. He had a few bruises on his face but, surprisingly, not as many as she would have expected.

"Yeah, we made a good team," Xander spoke for the first time since they had arrived back.

Faith looked at Xander for a few minutes before a smile made its way

to her face and, facing Jessica, nodded her agreement with Xander's statement.

Jessica was pleased to hear that Faith was getting on with Xander and seemed to trust him to watch her back in a fight. This eased her concerns, now that Faith was going up against a master vampire, which reminded her… "I take it you got the name of the vampire we will be facing?" she asked.

"Yeah, we got it… and the name of his second," Faith answered.

"From the way the barman was talking, this vampire is quite old," Xander added. "Which means he'll be even harder to beat," he continued.

"The barman said his name is Kakistos," Faith told her. "And his second is called Trick. According to the barman, he's dangerous," she added.

"I see. We'll start researching them tomorrow. I think you two should stay here tonight; you're both tired," Jessica said, turning to Xander and Amy. "I'll show you to the spare room," she said as she stood. The two teens followed, leaving Faith to her own thoughts about what they were about to face and her growing fondness of Xander.

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose for the ninth time since the phone call from Jessica an hour ago. He had been researching Kakistos and Trick. What he had found was not encouraging and made him worry for the lives of his friends up in Boston.

Kakistos had been alive longer than Angelus, which meant he would be more powerful and harder to kill. It also stated that he had killed at least four slayers in his time, and one of them had been considered the best slayer seen for a long time. However, what worried Giles was the fact that there were rumors he had turned one of the slayers he had fought but there was no evidence to support it.

As for Trick, the information he had managed to find was also quite distressing. Trick had been reported to have killed two slayers, and was responsible for an attack on a group of watchers as well. He had a dangerous reputation; he hoped Jessica and Faith were up to the challenge. He had hope though that, with Xander and Amy's presence, it would give them a better chance of survival. He reached for the phone and dialed Jessica's number, hoping to catch her before she went to bed.

Jessica placed the phone back onto the cradle, her faced had paled from the information Giles had managed to find in an hour. It reminded her of why Giles had been chosen to be a field watcher in the first place, he was one of the best researchers they council had.

The two vampires they faced were more dangerous than she had thought. Her fears for Faith, and now Xander and Amy, increased. They needed more help. She doubted the council would send any, but she decided to try tomorrow. She had also thought of asking Giles to send Miss Summers to help, but then quickly dismissed that idea when she thought what she might do when she saw Xander.

She yawned; she was tired and drained from the day's events and decided to turn in. She knew they would have a lot to do in the coming days.

Faith tossed and turned in her bed, images she could barley make out continued to plague her. She saw herself fighting a tall dark vampire, he was wearing a suit. He was taunting her. She also saw Jessica, Xander and Amy chained to the wall behind her; all of them looked badly beaten, maybe even tortured. There was someone else as well, in the shadows, watching them. Suddenly she saw a pair of red eyes flash in the darkness and woke, almost crying out in fear.

She woke shivering from what she had seen. Jessica had told her about the prophetic dreams the slayers had and she knew, without a doubt, what she had just seen was what could happen to them all. She prayed she would have what it took to survive and protect Jessica and the others.

Xander heard a slight cry come from Faith's room, his first instinct was to go and see if she was alright, but he stopped himself. As good as things were becoming between him and the dark-haired slayer, they weren't on a level where she would except any comfort from him. He hoped, in time, they would become good friends; while a deeper part of himself he felt an attraction to her and was hoping for something more to happen.

He knew the vampires they were going up against were dangerous and he had a dark foreboding about what was to come. He vowed he would make sure Amy, Faith and Jessica would survive, even if it meant his own life was forfeit.

Amy couldn't sleep; she was scared of what she had gotten into. She had no regrets about coming here with Xander, but she had never thought it would lead to what it had. She had never thought about vampires before and especially not any master vampires. She was fearful about what was to come. She feared for herself and Xander; and even Faith and Jessica. However, she was determined to stand and fight and help them because she knew lives were at stake; not just theirs, but others as well. Those who did not know what dwelt in the dark.


	8. chapter 8

Title: Dark Choices 8/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

I'd like to thank my beta, Grossclout, for all his help with this story.

Faith woke up slowly; she hadn't been able to get to sleep until three in the morning. The dreams had continued to plague her well into the night and after they stopped her own imagination kept her awake.

She lay back against the head board and wondered just what was going to happen, for a long time she had only herself to look out for. She had run away from home at the age of twelve after the abusive nature of her mother and her line of boyfriends got too much, for two years she had lived on the streets fighting to stay alive. Sometimes she had been forced to do some extreme things to get food and clothes. Then something happened, during a fight with a gang of drug dealers she had run into she suddenly became strong like never before, she was also faster than she had ever been.

She had won the fight although she had injured some of the gang badly; afterwards she continued to find out things about her was different. It scared her at first and she tried hard to not draw any attention to herself. Then her life had changed when Jessica had found her in the backstreets of Boston, Jessica had found her almost dead from starvation although the slayer essence seemed to be doing all it could to keep her alive. It had taken three weeks before she had begun to trust Jessica and to begin to except what and who she was.

Once she had accepted the truth of what had happened to her, she began to train, learning from Jessica how to fight and to survive. Their relationship began to change from watcher and slayer to an almost mother and daughter relationship. She couldn't imagine her life now without Jessica in it.

Now things had changed again, now she was beginning to make friends, something she had never thought was possible. Not from the way her life had run so far, but it had happened; Xander and Amy were her friends. But that wasn't all of it; there was something more to it than that when it came to Xander.

As soon as she had met Xander, she had felt an instant connection to him. It had disturbed her at first but after they had arrived at the house and began to discuss how he had arrived and what had happened to him she began to see something in Xander's eyes she instantly recognized; pain, deep rooted pain. It was something she had seen nearly everyday until she had met Jessica, Xander had lived a life almost identical to hers, she was sure of it.

It had been that knowledge that had first drawn her to the young man who was to become her partner when patrolling. After the seven nights they had been patrolling together, she come to trust him and begin to fall for him. His sense of humor was very appealing, especially to her, and made her feel relaxed in a way she had never felt before. He also had an open and honest look about him that she found hard not to stare at. He had a fire inside him that she loved, it was like the one she had within herself.

Xander yawned as he woke up, he felt quite refreshed and yet he still felt a sense of foreboding about the up coming war that was to erupt between them and this new vampire master. Even after fighting The Master, Angelus, Spike and Drusilla and defeating them, something about this new threat made them look like children; the look on Jessica's face when she came to bed last night sent chills down his spine.

He wondered if Faith was up yet, he shook his head somewhat confused about why he had thought about the dark-haired slayer almost as soon as he had woken up. He quickly got up and went for a shower, but as the warm water cascaded down him he couldn't stop a picture of Faith coming into his head. He had to admit he was attracted to her, with a passion he had never experienced before; not with Cordelia and defiantly not with Buffy.

Something about the dark-haired slayer drew him to her, her eyes were almost hypnotic and he found it almost impossible not to stare at them. There was something else about her that he found appealing, he wasn't too sure about it yet but he believed she had suffered the same abusive past as he had. It was like they were the mirror vision of the other. He hoped to sit down with her and talk about it sometime with her when their friendship was stronger.

3 months later:

Xander sat at the table while Amy tended to the deep wound he had suffered in their last fight with Kakistos's vampires; this time Trick, his second, had been there and he had almost killed Faith before Xander had jumped in the way taking the shot to his shoulder. It had almost been his head if he hadn't lost his balance and Faith hadn't pulled him forward in time. They had only managed to escape thanks to one of Amy's spells; she had continued to learn how to control her magic while training in hand-to-hand with Jessica, who had a little experience in magic herself.

They had taken down a dozen of the master vampire's followers, which included demons he had hired to help him carry out his schemes. But he always seemed to have more to send against them, they had not come up against Kakistos yet. They had only thought Trick from time to time, the dark skinned vampire was though and pretty smart but he was also very arrogant which had helped them beat him.

One of the good things to come out of the three months of constant fighting had been the development of the partnership not just between Faith and Xander, but also between the group as a whole. Jessica had also noted the way Faith and Xander had been spending a lot of their spare time together. So far nothing had happened between the two but Jessica could see the desire that they hid for the other. She doubted either of them suspected the other actually returned the affection they had for each other. She found it quite amusing to see Faith involved in something every teenager went through, when she had first found Faith she had doubted Faith would ever find it within herself to put her past behind her and find someone to trust with her heart.

"You should be more careful, Xan," Amy finally spoke, her concern very evident in her voice.

"I know Amy, I just acted on instinct," he answered, his gaze unfocused.

"It's been happening more of more, you seem to act more on instinct without even thinking of the consequences, you seem to be losing your grasp of your solider memories," Amy responded.

"Not completely, it's still there," Xander answered. "Just sometimes drowned out by the hyena," he continued shivering a little at the thought of it regaining control over him and what he might do to Amy, Faith and Jessica.

"Xander, I've told you before the hyena is not inside you any more," Jessica told him. "It's just an echo," she added. "Now you may be accruing more of it's traits than before, but you will always be in charge," she finished.

"I hope your right, Jess," Xander replied using his nickname for Jessica

Faith remained quiet; she had been that way since they had returned. Xander's near death had shaken her quite a bit and she was trying to rein in her raging emotions. She watched as Amy continued to treat Xander's wound, she watched the dark-blonde witch carefully. For the last month or so she had noticed a change in her friend toward Xander, it had been clear to her for the last two months that Amy had deeper feelings toward him, although she tried to hide it and now she was trying to get Xander to fall for her.

She wasn't sure what to do yet. If Amy managed to succeed in catching Xander's eye then she may lose out on her one and only chance at love, but if she made a move now, she may hurt Amy and there was always the chance Xander might not be interested and, if he wasn't, it may affect their friendship. She knew she would have to make a choice soon but, for now, she decided to stay quiet.

A tall dark figure walked into an abandoned factory, his face a mask of anger and hate; before him, stood a dark-skinned man and four others. They were his best servants; Trick had been with him for almost three hundred years; the others only a hundred, but they were still tough and smart. However, at the moment, he hated each and every one, especially Trick, for they had failed once more to kill the slayer and her allies. His eyes passed over each one, all but Trick looked away.

"Why does that girl and her friends continued to live?" he demanded; his voice showed his impatience and his anger. "I have ordered them all dead and yet they all still live," he added.

"They are more skilled than any Slayer before them, Master. I think even more so than the slayer in Sunnydale," one of them told him.

"Ah yes, the great Buffy Summers I've heard so much about," Kakistos growled. "Both of these slayers had killed some of the best of us; what makes them so powerful?" he mused sarcastically.

"Their allies' master, they are the only slayers in history to have allies," another answered.

"And powerful allies at that," the third added trying to sound confident.

"You fear them too much; you are supposed to be my greatest warriors and you fear these weakly humans," Kakistos roared. Moving faster than even a normal vampire he beheaded one of them. "Now, if you fail me again, I will kill you all. Now go, and gather as many vampires as you can and get back here as fast as you can," he ordered.

The remaining three vampires quickly exited the room except for Trick, who remained where he was, a cold look in his eyes.

"They are right, you know. Their allies are the problem, especially the witch," he said carefully, fearful of his master's anger. "The boy, too, is dangerous, although I can't tell why," he added.

"I know, which is why you will capture them all, except for the slayer. Once we have them, she will come to us and then we will kill them all," Kakistos told him.

"How Master?" Trick asked.

"I will send three demons with you and a powerful warlock I have worked with before; he will cast a powerful sleeping spell on them and nullify the barrier that keeps vampires out of people's homes without an invitation," he told his servant. "Once that is done, take them and leave a note for the slayer telling her where they will be held. Do not touch her, Trick; she is mine to deal with, understood?" he ordered.

"Yes, Master. Who is the warlock?" Trick inquired.

Kakistos turned to the darkness and waved his hand; a shadow moved and then came into the light. Trick could tell he was human.

"Trick, this is Ethan Rayne," Kakistos introduced him.


	9. chapter 9

Title: Dark Choices 9/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

I'd like to thank my beta Grossclout for all his help with this story.

Jessica watched as Faith prepared for her first patrol on her own since Xander had bumped into her, she had asked Xander to remain behind so she could do some training with him to keep his growing reliance on his hyena traits back into control. She was worried by how far the left over echo of the hyena had grown inside Xander, Faith and Amy had both noticed it too and both were worried more than they let on.

Amy was staying behind as well due to a small case of the flu she had picked up; Faith had managed to convince them all she would be fine on her own and if she came up against too many vampires she would run instead of fighting. That was something new Jessica noted, Faith had never been one from running from a fight but since meeting Xander and Amy she had begun to realize that sometimes running away was the right thing to do, if only to come back in greater force and destroy your enemy. Xander had defiantly had an impact of Faith's way of thinking with his military memories about tactics and planning rubbing off on the young slayer.

"Remember Faith, keep an eye out, we won't be there to watch your back tonight," Xander told the dark-haired slayer

"I know X, don't worry I'll be back in no time," Faith assured him before she picked up her last stake and walked out into the night.

Xander sighed as she left; he didn't like this plan one bit. Something about tonight had left him with a deep foreboding. But he had agreed with Jessica's suggestion that they try and rein in the echo the hyena had left in him after it had been removed. Faith and Amy's unease with his growing reliance on the hyena had convinced him to let Jessica try and help him reel in the left over traits the spirit had left in him.

Trick watched with a self-satisfied smile as the slayer left alone for her patrol; this was going to work out better than he thought it might. Usually the slayer never patrolled alone since the team of the warrior and the witch turned up but, for some reason, tonight she was going it alone and that suited his master's plans quite nicely. He turned and nodded at Ethan to begin his part of the plan as the vampires and demons prepared to attack.

Amy watched as Jessica put Xander into a deep trance, she watched as her friend's body went limp and his breathing became light. Jessica herself seemed to be deep in concentration as she took Xander even deeper. Suddenly she jerked as she felt a wash of magic begin to sweep through the house; she pushed herself up and walked over to the window. She didn't see anything but she still felt the magic been spun, it was powerful and dark. She backed off from the window suddenly fearful; she turned to tell Jessica when suddenly Xander jumped to his feet smelling the air as if searching for something

"Jessica?" she asked confused.

"Something's caught his attention," Jessica said standing as well. "And, at the moment, the hyena trait left in him is in control," she added.

"What do you mean it's in control? I thought you said it was just an echo?" Amy demanded, forgetting for an instant the build up of magic

"It is an echo, but it's also more powerful that I thought it was, and to push it back into Xander's subconscious I had to pull it forward into his conscious mind," Jessica explained. "It was stuck between the two, that's why Xander has been using the hyena traits more, but he's broke through the trance before I could push it back," she finished, looking slightly nervous

"Is he dangerous? Is he going to attack us like he did to Buffy and Willow the last time he was taken over?" Amy asked before she jerked again as did Xander as another wave of magic washed through the 125

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked as she noticed Amy jerk as if something had struck her.

"Someone is casting a large amount of magic, and dark magic at that," Amy answered. "It's washing through the house, it's most likely what Xander's sensed," she added.

"Possibly, this way he would be able to sense the flow of any magic been cast," Jessica said walking over to the window and looking out onto the street and quickly backing away as she saw Trick approaching along with a group of vampires and demons.

"Shit," she cursed. "Amy, quick, the swords in the back room, get them," she ordered.

Amy didn't hesitate and quickly ran into the back room to grab the swords. As she heard the front door smash open, she also heard Xander's growl as a fight broke out. She rushed back into the room and threw Jessica one of the swords as she side-stepped one of the demons. Xander, she noted, had vanished; although she noted four piles of dust and a demon lying dead at the door.

She quickly switched her concentration to the fight as Trick approached her, followed by two vampires.

"You can't beat me, witch," Trick sneered.

"Watch me," Amy shot back trying to sound confident.

She swung low in an attempt to take out the vampire's legs; unfortunately, Trick was faster and jumped over her swing and tried to grab her sword arm but Amy managed to pull back and away from him as the two other vampires closed in on her.

Jessica had already managed to take out two of the vampires that had come at her with a little help from Xander before he ran out the door tearing through four vampires and a demon with an animalistic hatred. She didn't know where he was going but hoped he'd recover soon enough to get Faith.

She ducked another swing from one of the two remaining demons as the other stood guard at the door; obviously Trick didn't want them to get away. She swung high as the demon went to attack again and managed to bury her sword in his side before she was thrown backward by one of the vampires who had been with Trick. She cried out as she struck the wall. She barely caught a glimpse of Amy been flung forward into a nasty right swing from the other vampire, with Trick knocking the young witch out cold. She shuddered as tried to move. Her shoulder was killing her and she feared she had maybe dislocated or broken her shoulder when she had been thrown into the wall. The last thing she saw was Trick's cold smile and a face she recognized as one of Giles's old friends before she was knocked cold by the demon she had injured.

Xander ran fast through the local graveyard, barely in control of himself, the hyena echo was now loose and it was stronger than ever. No matter what Jessica had told him, it was clear it was more than an echo; it had to be. The hyena had not liked the scent of the vampires or the demons and had quickly taken out five of their number plus the ones he had managed to get the hyena to attack to help Jessica. The only hope he had now was finding Faith and alerting her to the what had happened and the fact that the hyena was now lose.

Trick flinched as his master beheaded yet another of his favorite servants, he had not been happy to learn the warrior had escaped after dispatching not only four of the vampires but one of his demons as well. Such a feat for a normal human was not possible and it had enraged his master to no end to hear what had happened.

"We were taken by surprise, master," another of vampires said. "It was like he was a wild animal, a beast," he added in fear.

"Silence," Kakistos roared. "Get out of my sight; all you except you Trick," he commanded.

The room quickly emptied leaving the two vampires alone except for the two unconscious forms of Amy and Jessica tied to the nearby wall.

"What happened?" Kakistos demanded.

"The Warlock's sleeping spell did not work, they were still awake when we attacked," Trick told his master. "The Warrior was wild like a beast; he struck before any of us could move. He ran away before we could try and subdue him, but he did enough damage before he left. The witch was easy to subdue as she didn't have the time to cast any spells, the watcher was a little harder; but we got her as well," Trick finished.

"Fine. Start setting up the ambush as soon as the slayer and her friend arrive to rescue their friends. Make sure Ethan stays as well, I want a word with him."

"Yes, master." Trick nodded and quickly exited the room

Faith smiled as she dispatched her fifth vampire of the night, slow for some of the fights she had been involved in especially since and the others had begun fighting Kakistos. But so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Her hearing quickly picked up the sounds of something or someone rushing toward her position, she dropped into a fighting stance and prepared for another fight.

She was shocked to see Xander come bursting out of the night looking somewhat wild, his eyes seemed darker than ever and for a second she was held by his look before he broke off and looked around for a second before turning back to her.

"Jessica and Amy have been taken by Trick," he growled looking more menacing than ever.

"What?" Faith asked stunned

"We were attacked; some type of magic allowed them into the house just after Jessica put me into a trance. The hyena came alive and took control. It killed four of the vampires and a demon and I barely managed to force the echo of the hyena to help Jessica before it bolted into the night," he told her.

"Xander, who is in control of your body at the moment?" Faith asked cautiously.

"We both are, I'm keeping it in line by telling it I'll let it stay out and free so it can hunt," he answered. "Also, it wants to help us kill more vampires; it seems the hyena doesn't like the smell of them or demons," he added.

"If they've been taken alive, it has to be a trap. They want all of us," Faith surmised.

"We have to go, Faith; Amy and Jessica need our help," Xander argued. "Plus, they don't know about the extra help we'll have in the form of the hyena," he added.

"How can you trust it?" Faith demanded "And how can I trust you with that thing lose in your head?" she added.

"At the moment, it's staying silent and not trying to take control because we've got a sort of an arrangement; so it seems it can be reasonable, if needs be," Xander explained. "As for me, I am Xander and you can trust me," he added looking into Faith's eyes.

Faith stared back seeing nothing but the eyes of the man she had come to not only trust with her life but also her heart. Although she hadn't admitted that fact yet, she would need help if she intended to save Jessica and Amy; she would need help and Xander and the hyena inside him was her only choice.

"Ok, let's head back to the house and get ready. This is going be a long night," Faith said before she turned and walked off. Xander quickly turned and followed, a smile on his face.


	10. chapter 10

Title: Dark Choices 10?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Faith walked towards the abandoned factory, with Xander a step in front of her, he or at least the hyena inside him was guiding them to where Kakistos, Trick and his lackeys were keeping Jessica and Amy.

She was weary of Xander for the first time since she met him, she knew she could not totally trust him with the hyena in control or even just loose inside his head. She knew how dangerous it was from what Xander had told her and also from what Jessica had learned from Giles.

Xander struggled to keep the hyena under control; it was taking every bit of his concentration and strength. He feared what it would do if it took control from him, the hyena did want to kill vampires which were a good thing but it also wanted control and that was something Xander was not willing to relinquish unless he had no other option in their bid to rescue their friends.

He wanted to warn Faith to tell her that for the moment he couldn't be trusted but he couldn't because to do that he would have to shift his concentration and the moment he did that he would lose control. He did notice Faith seemed somewhat weary about him and that meant she was aware of what he could do if the hyena took complete control. He stopped as the hyena picked up a stronger sent from Jessica and Amy, they were scared. The hyena also smelled blood, they were hurt. Xander growled

"What is it Xan?" Faith asked as her slayer hearing picked up the growl from her friend

"They're hurt, he's torturing them" Xander growled back "That bastard is gonna scream before we dust him" he added before taking of at a fast pace, Faith quickly followed having to use her slayer enhanced speed to keep up with Xander.

Kakistos smiled as the slayer's watcher screamed in agony again, he always enjoyed watching his childe work his magic when it came to torturing their victims. In all his years only one other of his childes exceeded Trick and himself when it came to torture and that was Victoria.

He smiled when he thought of her; she had been the best slayer of her time and had put up a great fight which had impressed him and why he decided to turn her instead of just killing her and sending her remains to the council to taunt them. Since he turned her she had shown a sadistic side which rivaled that of Trick and many vampire masters he had known through his unlife. She would make a great master in her own right one day, unfortunately though Victoria was not in Boston at the moment, she was in Miami trying to gain some items he wanted from an old enemy.

He would have loved to see her and the dark haired slayer known as Faith square off. He agreed with Trick in his assement that Faith was a far more dangerous slayer than the renowned slayer from the hell mouth Buffy Summers.

Maybe he decided if she impressed him enough he might add Faith to his family, maybe he should add her whole group. Each was powerful in their own right, and he did need to gain some new followers. He must have lost twenty to thirty of his best warriors to the dark haired slayer and her team. Then he decided he might go visit the hell mouth and see what the blond haired slayer and her team was like.

"Master?" one of his followers shouted as he ran into the factory

"What is it?" he demanded

"The slayer and the Warrior are approaching the factory" the vampire replied quickly "The Warrior still looks slightly crazed Master"

"Good, make sure they enter this chamber without any problem, then lock all the doors and make sure they don't leave alive in that understood Vincent?" Kakistos ordered

"Perfectly Master" Vincent bowed fearing for his own unlife if the slayer and her friends managed to survive the trap set for them and escapes.

"Good, now go" Kakistos hissed before turning to face where Trick now waited for him in the office of the abounded factory next to where the watcher and witch were been kept. He walked towards the room, his eyes telling Trick he would suffer if their plan failed.

Faith hesitated outside the door to the factory, Xander was making a quick sweep around the building using his hyena senses to the max to see if their was any vampires patrolling before they went in after their friends. They didn't want to have to fight both a rearguard action as well as a normal fight.

Finally Xander returned looking even more consumed by the madness of the hyena than he did when they arrived. She could almost see the beast looking out through the brown eyes she had fallen in love with. She shivered as he walked towards her with long strides; he gave her an affirmative nod that it was all clear.

"That doesn't sound right X, there's always lackeys patrolling their hideouts" Faith said

"I know" he replied as he grabbed the handle of the door "We know it's a trap and that's an advantage" he added "Just keep an eye out at all times especially for Trick and Kakistos" he finished as he swung the door open and stepped through pulling the sword from his back.

Faith waited a few seconds before following Xander through the door, pulling her own sword she kept a close eye on their backs as they walked towards the centre of the factory.

Vincent smiled as he watched the dark haired slayer and the warrior walk into the factory; he prayed all of his fellow vampires knew what to do. He did not want to even think about what his Master would do to him if everything failed. Then again he did not look forward to facing either the slayer or the warrior in combat either, especially after what he saw the warrior do to the camps and demons that attacked their house.

Finally he watched as they entered the main chamber of the factory where the trap was to be sprung and he quickly gave the signal for all the doors to be locked. It was time.

Faith spun around as she heard the doors shut loudly behind them, it would seem the trap had been sprung and now they were gonna have the fight of their lives if they intended to save their friends.

Xander quickly backed up so they were back to back as twenty vampires appeared around them in a circle. She had never thought so many, not even with Xander on their patrols. She knew the chances of them getting out alive were slim; she looked behind her only to find Xander looking back at her. Their eyes had the same fear and yet the same determination in them, they couldn't look away and finally something seemed to snap within them and suddenly they were kissing passionately ignoring the vampires that surrounded them.

They separated both breathing hard, their eyes held each other showing the deep passion they held for each other no longer hidden.

"If we get out of this Xander, we're gonna have a long talk" Faith promised

"Count on it Faith" Xander replied turning to face the vampires again and then before he could talk himself out of it he cupped her face and made her look at him again "I love you Faith" he whispered kissing her lightly before letting go and moving to engage the first of the vampires. Leaving Faith momentarily stunned.

She quickly shuck her head and smiling slightly moved to engage the vampires facing her, she made a promise that they would make it out of this all of them and then she was going to claim Xander's heart no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Choices

by Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Faith pushed the 4 by 4 hard as she headed for the one place she knew Xander and Amy most likely never wanted to see again, but Jessica had told her to head there before she past out for her wounds as had Amy and Xander himself.

Her mind went back to the battle they had just fought, she and Xander had gone to rescue Amy and Jessica after they had been captured by Trick. Xander had been reprocessed by the hyena spirit just before the battle and so he'd had a little extra push.

Four hours ago:

The warehouse:

Xander jumped with almost inhuman speed at the nearest vampires boasted as he was by the hyena spirit, he was still worried it might take complete control over him but he had no choice but to use it for this fight until they had freed Jessica and she could then perform the spell to seal the spirit back inside him.

He collided with the vampires managing to dust the closest with the stake he had grabbed from his pocket, he leapt backwards before either of the other vampires could put him down where he would have the disadvantage.

Faith had already taken out five vampires using her speed and agility, but they were still fourteen left plus Trick and Kakistos were here somewhere and they had Amy and Jessica as well. They had to deal with the lackeys as fast as possible. A cry of pain and rage distracted her for a minute as she turned to where Xander was holding his left arm which was now bloody; she noticed one of the vamps he faced was carrying a knife. Suddenly she was rushed by four vamps who tried to force her to the ground. Using all of her strength she managed to power herself out and knock two of the four down.

Xander growled as he felt his anger build as he nailed the vamp who had cut him with the knife, it managed to roll away and get back to his feet and then jumped at him again. He tried to jump backwards but didn't make it in time and the knife this time cut him down his side causing more pain to shoot through him. This time the hyena came out fully and he charged the vampire surprising it with his sudden speed, it dropped the knife as they rolled around. Xander grabbed the knife and plunged it into the vampire's heart. It yelled out in agony as Xander found his stake and staked it just as Trick jumped on him sending him flying through a couple of boxes. He cried out as a splinter imbedded itself into his leg.

Faith spun around once she dusted one of the few remaining vamp lackeys to see Xander get thrown across the room into the boxes behind him, she flinched when she heard his pained cry as he came to a stop. Trick stalked him as her almost lover tried to push himself up to his feet. She went to help when Kakistos stepped forward from one of the dark corners of the room smiling evilly, in his grasp he held a very bloody and much weakened Jessica.

Her watcher looked like she had been through hell and from what she had learned of this master vampire that might be truer than she knew.

"A choice slayer" the vampire growled

"What?" Faith asked trying to look for an opening

"I give you a choice" he replied "You're watcher and witch" he added "or your special friend" he finished nodding his head to where Xander was trying to get past Trick to where a sword lay "You can only save one if that" he smiled again

Faith wished she knew how to do magic that could help her out of this situation. A cry of utter agony erupted from behind her, she turned to see Trick was now on the floor unconscious but so too was Xander, both had a large chunk of wood in their hands which was broken in half and both seemed to be bleeding heavily.

Her anger began to build as she saw how badly Xander and Jessica were hurt; she dreaded to find what condition Amy was in. She suddenly remembered the knife in her back pocket; she slowly drew it trying not to give her intent away.

Kakistos growled angrily as he saw his second fall without killing the boy, he strengthened the hold he had on the watcher as he prepared to kill her when the slayer suddenly leapt forward and drove a knife into his left eye, he dropped the watcher as he howled in agony. He quickly knocked the slayer backwards before turning and fleeing after grabbing a hold of Trick. He would finish them off soon enough and the slayer would pay dearly for this insult.

Four hours later:

The car:

Faith sighed as she sited the welcome to Sunnydale sign. After the fight she had quickly patched up the worst of Xander's and Jessica's wounds, before finding Amy and doing the same with her. She had then got them to the nearest car she could find which had been a 4 by 4, which was lucky considering the state the other three were in. She was heading for the watcher Rupert Giles house; he was an ally they could trust even Xander and Amy cared for him.

She just hoped the others, the betrayers of her friends wouldn't be there as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Choices

By Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Faith pulled the car up outside the house of the Watcher Rupert Giles, Jessica's friend and the only member of the so called Scooby gang Xander and Amy still trusted and cared for.

She felt completely wiped, a part of her only wanted to fall asleep and rest, but she knew she couldn't the others were still in bad shape and needed help. She opened the door and rushed over and began to bang on the watcher's door hoping he was actually in and not on patrol with the other slayer.

Giles awoke with a start as he heard the banging on his door, he looked around for a few minutes to get his bearings before getting up and heading for his front door, he picked up a cross and a stake he kept near the door as he went.

He slowly and cautiously flipped the catch and opened the door, he found a middle sized girl with long black hair and striking brown eyes. She seemed worried and tired but also alert and ready for an attack.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked keeping an eye out for any vampires who might be with this girl.

"Mr. Giles? My name is Faith" the girl replied still looking around her for some form of threat

"Faith?" Giles asked surprised before thrusting the cross outwards into the girls face but she just looked annoyed at him

"You done?" she asked with growing annoyance at the watcher

"Yes, Sorry about that" Giles replied "You can't be Faith, she is in Boston along with her friends" he added looking doubtful

"We got hit badly by Kakistos and his second Trick" the girl replied "They captured Amy and Jessica while I a was on patrol"

"But?" Giles went to interrupt but the girl cut him off

"Listen G, the others are all in bad shape in the 4 by 4 I need your help to get them inside and get them stabilized" Faith shot back

"If they are in that bad a shape we should get them to the hospital" Giles said before walking away to get dressed

Faith went back to the 4 by 4 and checked the back seat to see Jessica and Amy still unconscious, she sighed hoping her friends would be alright. Xander was still sprawled out in the boot. She had ripped the top half of the boot of so he could breathe with no difficulty.

"Faith, are you ready to go?" Giles asked as he got into the driver's seat

"Yeah G coming" Faith replied sighing again

Buffy looked around as she sensed something was wrong, her patrol had so far been uneventful. Oz and Willow were by the side of her talking about what they were going to do tomorrow on their date.

Things with her friends were a little rough thanks to her secret knowledge of Angel's return to Sunnydale from hell been found out thanks to Oz seeing her talking to him during one of her patrol's. They had been annoyed that she had not told them the truth about his return especially considering that she had not really know if he was Angel or Angelus.

She had chosen to follow her heart which had told her that it was her love and not the beast that had tormented her and the others. At least after she had explained everything to the others things had returned to almost normal. The only one who was still annoyed with her was Giles but she didn't give that much thought.

Giles had been annoyed with her since she had tried to deal with the traitor Xander in her own way, she had a feeling the watcher knew where he was hiding but he refused to say anything to her about it.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked

"I don't know, but I'm picking up something around here, it's not exactly like when I pick up Vampires or demons but something doesn't feel right" Buffy tried to explain

Neither of the three saw a black 4 by 4 swing past the cemetery they were in, on its way to the Sunnydale memorial.

Faith looked at the cemetery as they passed it, she sensed something was there. It was powerful but not at all like any vampire or demon she had encountered before.

"Buffy and the others should be patrolling there right now; I hope they don't notice me. I really do not won't to deal with them right now, considering that neither Xander nor Amy is in any shape to defend themselves" Giles explained

"She even tries and hurts any of my friends G and Blondie and her friends can kiss their arses goodbye" Faith promised

Giles looked over at the dark haired slayer and saw how series she was about the situation. Her friends obviously meant a great deal to her and she was willing to defend them with her life. Strangely enough that was exactly what Xander was like; he would gladly give his life up for his friends.

"So what happened Faith?" Giles asked "How did Jessica and Amy end up been captured?"

"They were performing a spell to force the hyena spirit back inside Xander's head, it has been coming out more and more lately" Faith began

"Yes, Jessica did inform me of her intentions and her fears that it may not work" Giles nodded in reply

"She warned us as well, but it was the only option or we might of lost Xander for good" Faith spoke her voice cracking with repressed fear "I might have been forced to slay him if the hyena had gotten full control of his body" she added

"That is what Xander would of wanted you to do Faith, he'd rather die than cause any pain to his friends" Giles tried to sound reassuring

"True" Faith agreed "Anyway I was on patrol while they did the spell. Then Trick and his goons attacked, somehow they got past the barrier that keeps vampires out of people's homes" Faith told him

"To do that they must have used magic" Giles mused "So either one of them can use it which is a troubling thought or they brought in outside help" he continued

"Wait" Faith said as something the watcher had said triggered a memory. She had been patching up Jessica when she had spoken just before she had passed out, her voice had been low barely above whisper "She said something a name, I think it was Rayne" she paused as she tried to concentrate harder on the memory "Yeah she said dark magic and the name Rayne, Ethan Rayne" she finished looking to the watcher and was shocked as his face went as hard as stone and his eyes flashed with anger

"That bloody idiot" Giles spat as he heard the dark haired slayer tell her what Jessica had said. Of course she would have remembered him; he had tried it on with her a few times during their early years. "I am going to kill him for this" he hissed

"You know this guy?" Faith asked with narrowed eyes

"Yes I do Faith, and so does Xander and Jessica although not as well as I" he replied noticing the accusing glare in the slayer's eyes "He was the one responsible for Xander's possession during the Halloween incident a couple of years ago which resulted in him having his solider memories" he continued

"Xand told me about that but he never mentioned anything about who was responsible" Faith told him her glare lifting slightly

"No, he most likely forgot about Ethan, however my ties to him go back to my youth when I was more of a rebel looking for trouble" the watcher replied as he turned the car into the hospital parking lot

"What kind of Trouble?" the slayer asked

"We were into dark magic, and although I sorted myself out and started fresh Ethan delved deeper and deeper into the black arts" He answered as he finally stopped the car and got out "Wait here I'll alert someone we need some stretchers" he told her

Faith looked into the back and again sighed, but she swore if this Ethan was responsible for how the vampires had broken into the house she swore he would pay dearly for his actions which had resulted in the three people she cared for most in been seriously hurt.

Three days later:

Giles smiled as he was told by the doctor that Jessica and Amy were awake, Xander however remained unconscious although his wounds had healed to a point where he should be awake. He wondered if this had anything to do with the spell Jessica had been attempting or if the hyena spirit itself was causing the problem.

"May I see them doctor?" he asked

"Of course" the doctor nodded then walked off

Giles headed first to the nearest pay phone and called his house to alert Faith to her friend's status. The dark haired slayer's attitude had been dark and angry with short periods of humor about some of the group's trials in Boston.

The only real problem was keeping Faith's and the others presence in Sunnydale from Buffy and the rest of the scoobies. If the blond slayer found out Xander was here before he had recovered she may try and finish what she had started before Xander had left. Also keeping Faith from patrolling to work of some of her anger was also difficult but so far she had listened to his reasoning as to why she couldn't.

After placing the call he headed to where Jessica's room was, he was pleased to see she was awake and sitting up.

"Jessica?" he said in greeting

"Rupert" she replied with a wide smile at seeing her friend

"How are you?" he asked as he sat next to her bed

"Better, how is Faith? And where are Xander and Amy?" she questioned him

"Faith is exsursted but she suffered no real damage during the fight, but she is also angry and worried about you and the others" Giles told her "Amy is awake and almost fully recovered, she is also worried about the others" he continued "However although Xander's wounds have healed he is still unconscious and that has me concerned" he finished

"He most likely is keeping himself unconscious, he does not want to let himself wake up if the hyena is still trying to take control" Jessica explained

"I see I hope you're right Jess" Giles nodded

"I think I am Rupert, Xander has very good control over himself thanks to his meditation sessions" Jessica replied "Once I am discharged I will complete the spell to force the spirit back into his head where it can be contained and then he should wake up an hour or so later" she added "You better go and see Amy and put her mind at ease, I want to see Faith" she continued

"Faith will be in half an hour, she was asleep when I called to let her know you were awake. I will be in to see you again later, rest now" Giles told her as he stood up and went to see his other friend Amy.

"Mr. Giles" she greeted him as he entered her room

"Hello Amy, it's good to see you again" He replied in turn "I am relieved to see you awake" he added

"The others?" she asked

"They are all fine, Xander is still unconscious but Jessica seems convinced that is due to himself until she can complete the spell to deal with the hyena" he told her

"I think she is right" Amy said with a smile as the watcher sat down and they began to catch up

Buffy continued to sense the presence she had picked up three days ago, she didn't know what it was but it was beginning to worry her. Giles did not seem to think it was anything to series, but the watcher had seemed very distracted to her and had been for the last couple of days and she was wondering what had gotten him worked up.

She decided to keep a close eye on Giles for the next day or so just in case he was hiding something. She also decided to ask Angel to ask around the demon hot spots about anything which may have come to town recently that might be setting of her warning senses.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Choices 14/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Xander slowly opened his eyes as he finally felt the hyena in the back of his mind slowly vanish, he sighed internally that he could finally allow himself to wake up. He hoped he would find his friends alive and in good condition.

First he noticed the familiar white ceiling which seemed to cover all hospitals; he looked to his left to find Jessica, Faith, Amy and surprisingly Giles standing near his bed. They were all wearing relieved smiles.

"Xander?" Giles asked as he stepped forward

"Hey G-man" Xander smirked as he tried to sit up "What's going on? When did you get into Boston?" he asked in rapid succession

"I'm afraid you're not going to like the answers to those questions Xander" Giles sighed wishing Xander has held off asking those pacific questions.

Xander noticed the strained looks Amy and Faith gave each other, even Jessica was looking slightly nervous. "Just get it over with Giles please" he asked deciding it was better to get the bad part of this over with.

"Very well" Giles nodded "First you have recovered fully from the fight you and Faith engaged in during your rescue of Jess and Amy, second you have been unconscious for the better part of a week and a half, you kept yourself unconscious because the hyena spirit had gotten free. Jessica tried the spell she was attempting before she was captured once she was discharged but I am afraid to say it did not work" Giles explained

At this Xander interrupted his eyes wide in fear "The hyena is still lose?" he asked

"No it is not" Jessica answered him "I found a new spell which merged the spirit with the other two spirits inside you, this means the hyena itself no longer exists as a separate entity so it can no longer takes control however you will display certain traits at times and you will have stronger senses and agility and maybe speed" She told him

Xander took this information in, it sounded like the spell had done something along the lines of the spell which had given him access to his solider memories and skills.

"Also Xander we are not in Boston anymore" Amy told him speaking for the first time

"Where are we?" Xander asked although he had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where they were

"Sunnydale" Amy answered with dark eyes

"I brought us here after the fight, we needed help and we would have been too vulnerable at a Boston hospital, I came straight to G's house as Jessica had instructed me if I ever needed to come here" Faith told him hesitantly

Xander closed his eyes as he accepted the news he was in the one place he had never wanted to be again. However Faith was right had they stayed in Boston Kakistos and Trick could have picked them off with ease. He knew in his heart she had done what was best for the four of them.

"You did the right thing Faith" he told and he noticed how much what he had said meant to the dark slayer "Do they know Giles?" he asked as his mind quickly switched to the biggest threat they faced which surprisingly was not any vampire or demon but the second slayer and her team

"No, however Buffy has before very suspicious of my actions of late and has tried to follow me multiple times, I've had to rely on my magical knowledge to keep her from finding out where I have been going" Giles explained

"Then we get it out of the way tonight, Kakistos and Trick will track us here and soon so we'll need everyone to kill these two vamps" Xander said as he threw the blankets off him and stood up feeling much better

"Are you sure you ready for such a confrontation?" Giles asked concerned

"Not really but the longer we put it off the more danger we are in of Kakistos finding us split and vulnerable" Xander answered

The others nodded understanding what Xander was saying, Giles knew this matter however could come to blows if Buffy was not in a mood to listen.

Kakistos looked up as Trick and Victoria walked towards him both wearing smiles which hopefully meant they had located the slayer and her group.

"Speak" he commanded as they stopped and knelt in front of him

"We have located them my lord, they are on the hell mouth" Victoria answered

"So they hope to ally with the blond slayer and her group" Kakistos mused "Even better we can wipe out both teams of hunters, Trick you will head straight for Sunnydale and begin recruiting vampires and demons alike. Victoria and I will finish up here and then follow with the rest of my followers in a few days" he ordered putting a plan together quickly

"Yes Master" Trick nodded as he stood to leave

"Make sure they do not find out you are there until I have arrived, do I make myself understood" He ordered with a threatening smile

"Of course my lord" Trick nodded before leaving

Buffy looked around the library as Cordelia and Oz walked in followed closely by Willow, Giles had called a meeting to inform them of a new threat,. Wesley her new watcher was off in the corner looking annoyed that once again no one was treating him as the active watcher. Giles finally came into the library followed by a tall woman with short black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who's she Giles?" Willow asked

"This is Jessica Sanders, a fellow watcher" Giles answered

"That is impossible Miss Sanders is in Boston" Wesley butted in

"Wesley shut up and stay out of this, Miss Sanders was stationed in Boston with her slayer, Kendra's replacement was called a day after her death her name is Faith" Giles said trying to keep his anger and nerves in order

"So where is she? Or is she dead" Buffy asked with no real look or caring one way of the other

"No she is not dead Miss Summers, Faith will be here in a few minutes as will her friends" Jessica shot back seeing exactly What Xander had meant when he said Buffy didn't much care for anything or anyone who she did not consider her friend

"Friends?" Wesley questioned "The council reports made no mention of your slayer having any friends" he continued

"That's because I never mentioned it in my reports because I knew they would try and interfere in her friendships just like they had with Miss Summer's group" Jessica replied

"Now see here Miss Sanders" Wesley began looking shocked at Jessica's reply

"No you see here you prat, I will not allow the council to endanger my daughter's safety because of there own narrow view of things, I will also not allow they to interfere in her life apart from her duty as the slayer" she spat her anger exploding at the tone Wesley had used

"Daughter? She is not your daughter Miss Sanders" Wesley continued ignoring the looks from everyone else in the library

"Yes she is, in everyway which counts bar blood she is my daughter" Jessica shot back "And if you try and do anything which harms or brings harm to her I will gut you if that understood" she added with fire dancing in her eyes

Wesley just nodded his head mutely when he finally realized the dangerous water he was in with his fellow watchers.

"Now that is sorted we can get down to the real purpose of this meeting, Jessica if you will" Giles said happy to see Wesley put in his place by his friend.

"Faith and myself were fighting a master vampire by the name of Kakistos and his second Trick, were the help of our friends we managed to do a lot of damage to the vampires plans but in the end he managed to capture us due to the help of a black arts mage names Ethan Rayne who me and Rupert know from our younger days" Jessica began

"Ethan helped them capture you, how?" Buffy asked her eyes narrowing at the mention of the chaos mage's name

"He used his magic to help the vampires bypass the barrier which stops vampire's entering a house uninvited" Jessica answered

"I didn't know there was a way to do that not even with Magic" Willow said shocked

"Ethan's knowledge of the black arts is quite extensive and that he knows many spells along these lines" Giles explained understanding the red hair's shock

"How did you escape if you were captured?" Buffy asked

"I was captured along with one of our friends, we were tortured and almost killed, however they had not captured Faith and our other friend who then launched a rescue mission which was successful and while both Kakistos and Trick were injured they escaped while everyone bar Faith were injured and in no shape to hang around so Faith brought us here to Sunnydale where we could recover and ally with you group" Jessica answered

"Why, these vampires are in Boston?" Buffy asked looking confused

"They will track us here Miss Summers and I am sure they will not be alone, it makes sense that we pull our resources together to combat this threat as I am sure had we stayed in Boston we would be dead and Kakistos would then head here to deal with your own group and you would most likely have done as well as we did" Jessica answered getting angry at the blonds hidden suggestion they should not of come here

"There is also a possibility that Kakistos has another master vampire with him, a former slayer he turned named Victoria. If this true we truly are faced with a huge threat which will require us to join forces with Faith and her group to survive" Giles stepped in hoping to Impress just how deadly Kakistos and his childes were to Buffy and the others

"So where is Faith and her friends" Buffy asked

"Right here" said a voice that everyone of the teens recognized

They all turned to the library doors where three Teens stood, while the brunette was not someone they knew but was obviously Faith, the other two were people they knew very well.

"Xander" Buffy growled out in hate

"Amy?" Willow asked somewhat shocked to see the dark haired blond witch who had disappeared standing with her former child hood friend. Silence echoed through the library following the identification of the new comers


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Choices 15/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Xander smiled as he took in the library, it was exactly as he remembered it. For a minute he could almost forget this was the place where Buffy in her anger and hate had almost killed him whilst his friends for some reason or another had allowed her to do so.

He shook his head to clear the memories that welled up here as a presence brushed against him that he almost felt like he knew. He locked his eyes on where Buffy and the others were arguing with another man he did not know but it was clear from the clothes he wore he was a watcher. He listened as Jessica claimed Faith as her daughter and noticed the pleased and loving gaze Faith had on her face as her watcher defended her.

They listened as Jessica informed the Scooby gang exactly what had happened in Boston and what they were facing once Kakistos and his childes found them, he frowned as Buffy tried to imply this was no concern of theirs and then smiled as Buffy asked where Faith and her friends were.

"Right here" he answered causing everyone to turn and look at them

"Xander" he heard Buffy growl out her eyes narrowed

"Amy" it was Willow's shocked voice that joined in with Buffy's as she identified his fellow exile from Sunnydale

The silence continued for a few minutes until Buffy began to move forward intent on facing her betrayer

"Buffy stop right now" Giles commanded "What happened before must not get in the way of what is going to be, we need to stand together" he told her razing his voice

"After what he did you dare tell me that I must work him again" Buffy yelled

"And what did I do Buffy except make sure you did your job, the job you should of done at the mall after we took out the judge" Xander shot back his face narrowed with his own anger "The job you failed to do because you allowed your love for him to get in the way and because you did Jenny died, Kendra died and many others died" he continued as he again felt a presence he knew brush against him

Buffy's eyes narrowed and her anger grew as her former friend recounted her greatest failure and the deaths that still haunt her dreams

"How dare you" she spat

"I dare Buffy because it's time we brought this to a close, what happened with Angelus was something that could have been avoided by us all" he told her

"You made me kill him, Willow's spell worked his soul was restored and you never told me, you told me she wanted revenge to kick his arse you said" Buffy hissed moving closer "I lost my soul mate because of you" she added

"How can a vampire be a soul mate of a vampire slayer?" Xander asked "How could you forget the trail of death he left in his wake before the Kalderash cursed him with his soul? And it was a curse not a reward he was supposed to suffer for his crimes and you allowed yourself to forget that, to treat him like a man" he spat as everything he remembered reading about Angelus came back to him

Buffy glared at him, wanting so much to hit him to wipe that confident look of his face but she knew if she did Wesley would report her to the council especially if the truth of what she had done came out.

"Why" Willow's voice broke the new silence as she stepped forward "Why did you not trust me to do the spell, I asked you to tell Buffy what I was doing so she had the option of holding back?" she continued

"Precisely, if she had held back she would have been killed or worse turned, he was no longer playing a game to make Buffy mad or make her feel pain" Xander shot back quickly "He was playing the end game, as for not trusting you do the soul curse it should be obvious why I didn't you had just woken up from a coma and had never preformed even a simple spell in your life" he answered facing his former child hood friend

Willow nodded her head finally understanding the question that had been on her mind since it had happened why for the first time in their lives Xander had not trusted her.

"That's your reason for lying to me?" Buffy demanded "That you're were making sure I didn't get killed?" her eyes blazed

"Yes but then I doubt you'd believe that because I know exactly why you think I did it" he answered

Buffy couldn't hold back this time she lashed out intent on knocking Xander cold except that the brunette she now knew to be Faith intercepted her catching her fist and nailing her with a back swing sending Buffy to the floor

"Faith" Xander said catching the girl he loved and holding her back from attacking again but letting her know that he was not angered or that she had done anything wrong. Faith looked at him for a few seconds before understanding, she smiled and backed off

Buffy slowly stood up a little shocked at the speed of the brunette slayer, she hadn't even noticed her moving close to where she and Xander had been facing off

"I must object to this behavior" Wesley shouted moving forward "Miss Summers you should never use your skills to try and hurt any human, and you Miss Williams should never attack your fellow slayer" he added trying to look like the man in charge

"I won't unless she tries and hurt X again" Faith responded with a smile at the blond to let her know she was deadly series

"Miss Williams" Wesley began until Jessica cut him off

"I would appreciate it if you did not try and act as if you are in charge of Faith, she is my charge not yours and you would do well to remember that" Jessica told him eyeing him with a dangerous glint "Also maybe you should try and give your charge some anger management lessons, her actions tonight worry me lashing out at normal people" she added with a smile

Wesley remained quite at the look in the female watcher's eyes and backed off; he would talk to the council and hope they had some advice for him or maybe something along the lines of making him senior watcher of this group.

"Don't even think about it Wesley" Giles warned him "I told you before we don't want the council interfering in our group" he added knowing from the look on the younger watcher's face what he was thinking of doing

"I believe there is more going on here than I know, especially between Miss Summers and Miss Williams friend" Wesley shot back trying not to look scared in front of the older watcher knowing full well what Rupert Giles was capable off after his briefing with Quentin Travers. "If so I must demand to be told the truth especially if it concerns the return of the vampire formally called Angelus" he added

"Return?" Xander asked "What the hell do you mean return, he's back?" he added his eyes locking onto Buffy who smiled almost smugly at him

"Yes he is, and he still has his soul so if or your friends go near him I will finish what I started before you left" Buffy warned him with a glare

"How?" Amy asked

"We're not sure how he came back, he was slightly wild for a while according to Buffy but he seems back to normal now and in procession of his soul" Giles replied "It would seem when he went through the portal to hell he was Angel" he added

"I hope this time Rupert you intend to keep a better eye on this vampire and his interactions with Miss Summers" Jessica asked with a concerned look at her friend

"Yes we do, I have no intention of loosing any more friends to mistakes like this" Giles reassured her

"Now is this argument over with, can we get back to the problem at hand?" Giles asked

Buffy looked at her friends, Willow nodded her head as did Oz whilst Cordelia just looked bored and it was clear Cordelia had no intentions in making friends with Xander again. However she guessed due to the danger they now faced from this Kakistos and his lackeys she would have to put this aside for now.

"Okay Giles for now this is tabled" Buffy agreed "But when it's over I think we all sit down and discuss things and I mean everything" she added

"Okay" Xander nodded "We deal with Kakistos and his childes and then we talk" Xander turned and began to leave the library Faith Amy and Jessica followed, Xander paused as the others exited as he again felt that presence around him and he suddenly recognized what it was. It felt and smelled like Jenny Calendar and he realized thanks to his hyena senses now accessible he was picking up her ghost for that was what she was now.

He smiled a little as he processed this information and wondered if there was a way to make her spirit visible.

Trick smiled as he arrived in Sunnydale and felt the rush of power from the hell mouth, he had three days to raise his master's army before they arrived. He knew if he failed again he would not live to make up for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Choices 16/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Trick shook his head as he received the reports from the few vampires he had managed to convince to join him at his master's behest, he was disgusted that all of them were frightened of the blond slayer and her group and that not even the news that Kakistos would be arriving soon could make them believe they had a chance of succeeding especially when they learned of the existence of a second slayer.

He had expected them to sign up in rows when they learned that the one of the oldest vampires in the world would soon lead them but instead only a few of them dared take a chance.

He knew his master would not be pleased by what he would see as his poor effort in recruiting an army of followers for him to use to destroy the slayers and their friends. He knew Victoria would use this as an opportunity to continue to discredit him so she could become his favorite childe, he would have to try harder no matter what it took he had to get more vampires and maybe even a demon or two.

Xander smiled as he watched the sun rise over his home town for the first time in a year, no matter how much he hated the place where he was born where so many of his worst memories were placed he still remembered the few good ones which had made him who he was today.

He wanted to visit the grave of his fallen friend Jessie as soon as he could; before he had been forced to leave he had always visited his grave to remember one of the three most important people in his childhood. And although Willow had turned on him to support Buffy he still remembered how much she had helped him when they were young before they had met Buffy and a small part of him wished they had never met her that she had not come to Sunnydale.

He shook his head to clear that thought because he knew if she had not come he, Amy, Willow and Jessie would most likely of all be killed or turned along with half the town and the master would of be freed with nothing to stop him.

"Xan are you okay?" Amy's concerned voice brought him out of his darkening thoughts

He tried to place a convincing smile on his face as he turned to face the only one of his three original friends who had always stood with him and never doubted him as he had never doubted her, he could tell she was not convinced by his smile and he knew she could see the pain been back here was putting him through, the memories he was trying to suppress.

"I'll be okay Amy, it'll just take time" he tried to reassure her "At least we have a bit of trust and willingness to work together with Buffy and the others" he told her

"I don't trust the new watcher or Buffy" Amy told him as she walked over and hugged him which he returned with real feeling as he sought and gave comfort

"Me either, not really but we're going to have to try and put that aside as much as we can in regards with Buffy if we're to have any hope of surviving" Xander told her

"And the watcher?" she asked as they looked to the rising sun

"We'll keep an eye of him as much as we can, I think he could cause us all problems and I didn't like the way he was acting towards Jessica and Faith" he informed her

"No neither did I" she agreed "His loyalty is only to the council and I think he see's the rest of us as traitors" she added

"I Would not worry to much about him Xander, me and Rupert will make sure Price does not become to much of a problem for us during or after this fight" Jessica assured them as she and Faith entered the room

Faith looked uneasy at seeing Xander and Amy breaking from what looked like had been a tight embrace especially after what they had confessed to each other during the fight to rescue Amy and Jessica.

Xander smiled at her and his eyes conveyed that she had nothing to worry about in that way, she nodded and promised herself she would make sure she and Xander would consummate their love soon so she would no longer have to worry about her own fears.

"He could be a big problem Jess from what you've said about the council, if he gives them a report that makes us out to be traitors like Amy said or that we aren't doing our job they'll come for us. You said they would" Faith reminded her watcher and surrogate mother

"Yes I know Faith, but me and Rupert will make sure nothing happens to any of you, we have already formulated a plan to keep Price from contacting the council or any close ranged agents of the council who may have been assigned close to Sunnydale." She informed her friends

"If he brings any harm to any of us Jess he will be dealt with" Xander warned her

"Let us hope it will not come to that Xander" she replied she was relieved to see him nod in agreement

Buffy looked at her friends as they sat to discuss what was happening, Giles had gone home to found any books that may have any more information on Kakistos and Trick. Having Xander back had caused a huge feedback of feelings both good and bad for most of the group especially Willow who was fighting fithteen years of friendship before everything had blown up in there faces during the Angelus crisis.

"So do we trust them?" Oz spoke up first asking the most important question

"I guess" she heard Willow reply "He seems to care about keeping this vampire and his childes for as many people as possible especially Amy and their new friends" she added

"He loves the brunette" Cordelia told them "You could see the way he acted towards her and how annoyed he got when Wesley began making her sound unimportant" she continued

Buffy agreed with this statement and she also believed Faith returned the feelings after been nailed by the brunette slayer when she tried to hit Xander. She sighed this would put pressure on any attempt to make friends with her new sister slayer, but she decided to try especially if they were to work together on patrol.

"Amy's powers have grown Buffy, she has a lot of magical energy surrounding her" Willow told her

"Is she more powerful than you?" she asked

"I think so, she's been studying longer than I have, she could be a problem if we attempt anything against Xander" she replied

"We aren't going to try anything against Him Willow, that's over with" Buffy replied coming to a decision "We can't afford grudges like that anymore, I can't if me and Faith are to survive working together" she added "Plus with Wesley snooping around if I lost control again it could cost us all everything we've worked and fought for" she continued

"Then we start from scratch in regards to them then right?" Willow asked with a small hopeful look on her face as the prospect on renewing her friendship with her lost friend

"Yes we start fresh" she agreed hoping it was possible to put things right between the group as she realized a small part of her had missed the humor and protectiveness of her former friend and that she had indeed gone to far in her quest for revenge

"I agree" Oz nodded "Maybe once this new threat is dealt with we can build an even stronger group" he added

Cordelia kept silent as the others agreed on this, she didn't know what to do in regards to Xander but she decided she would deal with it later.

"Now we better get home and get some sleep I think we're going to need it, I'll tell Angel about Xander's return and his friends tomorrow and then we about introducing him to Xander's group and hope Xander's come to the same decision as us" she told her friends

"He will in time Buffy, he'll be wary of us for a bit until he's sure we've put things behind us and want to start been friends again for real" Willow told them using her extensive knowledge of Xander

"Xander are you sure about what you were sensing?" Jessica asked her friend

"Yeah it was defiantly Miss Calendar's ghost Jess" Xander replied "is there anyway to make her visible?" he asked

"It is possible maybe but we'd need a third Witch" Jessica replied

"We'll tell the whole group tomorrow about my suspicions, Giles may hit the roof but if I am right we may get an important ally back" he replied

"Agreed goodnight Xander" Jessica told him as he made his way to his bedroom

"Night Jess" she heard him reply

Jessica sighed hoping Xander was not wrong about this; she would hate to get Rupert's hopes up only for them to be dashed in the end.


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Choices 17/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Giles just stared at Xander as did most of the entire Scooby gang after his explanation of what he had sensed inside the library. He shook his head as if to clear so he could see he had just misheard his friend then Buffy spoke up

"Say that again" she demanded

"I said Jenny Calendar's ghost resides here, as if for some reason her soul is shackled here" he said again "I can sense it's her" he added

"How?" Buffy demanded to know forgetting she had agreed to be civil and try to build some trust between the two groups

"Jessica used a spell to fuse the left over hyena trait in me so I could use some of its skills to my advantage when we went patrolling" Xander replied lying slightly

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Willow asked a little concern for her old friend showing through

"Only if I did not research the correct spell and if I wasn't a highly profound spellcaster" Jessica answered with a smile

"Giles did you know about this?" Buffy asked with a slightly weary glance

"Yes I did" the former watcher answered "And before you start seeing shadows Buffy believe me Jessica would not have gotten the spell wrong" he added

"He could still be dangerous Giles if the spell starts to loosen in its effect" a new voice entered the conversation and one everyone but Jessica and Faith recognized

Xander was out of his seat in a second and nailed the new comer in the chest sending him into the book case behind him. Angel didn't even have a chance to move he had never expected Xander to move so fast, Buffy went to help her lover when she found herself forced back into her seat by Faith who just glared at her

"Xander stop it now" she shouted

"I ain't going to stake him Buffy" Xander replied grimly as the vampire pushed himself back to his feat "But he is going to pay for Jenny and Kendra's deaths and the deaths and everyone else he killed" he continued "You made him forget about that, that's why the curse broke because he stopped suffering well now it's time to start again" he finished as he smashed his fist into the vampire's gut before moving away to stare at Buffy's outraged face "I may be working with you guys again but that does not mean I have to be nice to that thing again, he is a vampire Buffy plain and simple and as has been proved thanks to you he can turn on us because you forgot he's nothing but a corpse" he all but spat

Buffy tried to push herself to her feet but again Faith held her in her place making sure her fellow slayer couldn't hurt her friend and almost lover "Don't you think he's already paid enough?" Buffy growled

"He'll never pay enough for the death and torture he's inflicted, that's why he was cursed by Jenny's clan in the first place" Xander spat back

The vampire in question was back to his feet and he looked a little of balance by what had just happened, he had obviously been expecting Xander to be like he was before he was exiled by Buffy.

"Back to the subject at Hand Xander" Giles interjected finally coming back to himself and hoping to head off anymore arguing over the vampire he himself hated "Are you positive it is her and not something else?" he asked still not able to expect that this was possible

"I would sense the difference if it was something pretending to be Jenny believe me Giles it's her" Xander replied with a series face "With Jessica, Amy and Willow we can do a spell which will make her ghost visible and maybe give her some ability to touch as well" he explained

"Willow won't do this, it's too dangerous" Buffy spat out losing focus as her previous goal and wanting to get a little revenge against what Xander had done to her vampiric lover

"No it is not Miss Summers if it was, do you really think I would allow Amy to help me?" Jessica asked pointedly

"Willow? It's your choice" Xander said "You don't have to do it, I just thought you guys would like to know about Jenny and I also though you'd like her back in some way or form" he added making it clear if Willow didn't want to do the spell he wouldn't force her

Willow looked to Giles for a few minutes and could she the hidden hope and expectation on his face before he managed to cover it up, she then looked at Oz and Buffy before nodding her head and replied "I'll do it"

"Willow" Buffy went to object but Willow cut her off

"I'm doing it we owe Miss Calendar that much and more" she responded

"Excellent me and Amy will go and get the supplies we need I suggest you guys continue researching Kakistos and Trick" Jessica said with a smile pleased the red head had some independent thought

"Faith goes with you, just in case they've hired more than just vampires" Xander told them

"You got it X" Faith agreed fearing the fight that was to come and not wanting any of her friends and especially Jessica a woman who was now more of a mother to her than her own had been to fall into their enemy's hands

Kakistos smiled as his blackened car headed into Sunnydale his childe Victoria was also smiling, he knew she was looking forward not only to fighting the dark slayer who had injured her master but the blond slayer as well.

"Soon Victoria, we will crush them soon" he promised knowing she could be somewhat inpatient

"Yes Master" Victoria replied "Do you think Trick will have gathered enough troops?" she asked

"If he knows what's best for him he had better have assembled an army" Kakistos snarled

"His last communication said he had hired some of the order of taraka as well my lord, which will boost or combined strength much" Victoria reported

"Yes a smart move, we the vampires I have brought from Boston we should outnumber then ten to one" he agreed

"What about the mayor?" she asked

"If he knows what's good for him he will stay out of our way, if he does not he will have to be removed" Kakistos answered "If it comes to that you may have that pleasure"

"Thank you master" Victoria smiled

The others stepped back as the spell began to build, Jessica, Amy and Willow each stood at a point within the triangle Jessica had drawn, and the spell was boosted by the fact that the three witches made up a magical trinity.

A trinity Xander knew was the most powerful number with Witches he had read in one of Jessica's books about the fabled Charmed Ones, three sisters all witches who would one day come into being to form the greatest trinity and who would help fight the forces of evil.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Cordelia asked

"Yes Cordy I do" he replied "With their combined strength this can't fail" he added with complete confidence

Suddenly there was a burst of light from the middle of the library which spread out to encompass the entire room, it lasted for a minute and then vanished leaving standing in the middle of the triangle a very real Jenny Calendar/Janna Kalderash.

For a few minutes she just stood there before a smile blossomed on her face when she realized everyone could see her and not just Xander with his enhanced senses. Jessica, Amy and Willow fell to their knees drained by the strength of the spell, Faith ran over with some water as did Oz and Xander

"Jenny?" Giles asked somewhat in shock along with Angel and Buffy

"Hello Rupert" Jenny replied before walking out of the circle and excepting the coat Xander handed her as the clothes she had on with ripped to shreds showing more than they should, she quickly buttoned he coat up and then pulled Xander into a very long hug before pulling back a little "Thank you" she said before kissing for a few minutes shocking the others a little

"You're welcome Jenny" Xander replied as she released him

"It's Janna, Jenny was my cover" she told them

"I guess the spell worked all of its aspects" Amy smiled pleased with their effort

"Yes, because of the fact you had a trinity do the spell" Janna smiled very happy to be back in some form or other

Kakistos smiled as he looked over the amount of troops his childe had managed to recruit, they were many vampires but not a lot of demons which annoyed him a lot. But with the vampires he had brought and the assassins Trick had hired this weakness was removed from his force.

"We shall destroy them" he whispered as he ran his finger down the scar Faith had given him.


	17. Chapter 17

Dark Choices 18/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

The mayor looked over the reports his aide had placed on his desk, one informed him of the return of the Harris boy who had been helping the blond slayer as well as the young witch Amy Madison. It also informed him that they had returned with a second slayer and her watcher; this surprised him and gave him some concern about his plans for ascension.

The second report informed him of a huge build up of vampires, demons and members of the order of taraka led by three master vampires of whom only one was known to him personally and that was Kakistos. He sat back as he thought over the two reports; he knew this was no coincidence Kakistos was after the second slayer and her friends who had come with her which was why Harris and Madison had come back to Sunnydale.

But what to do about, the build of two separate forces no matter how focused they were on wiping each other posed a threat to him and his plans. He would have to move quietly making sure not to tip Kakistos of that he was planning against him until he had recovered the Box of Gavrok he was vulnerable to attack.

Janna watched as Buffy and Giles talked heatedly about what had just taken place, it was clear to her that Buffy did not like what was happening, most likely due to the fact that to her mind she was loosing control. The vampire who had killed her Angelus was trying to stop watching her as if she was a nightmare made real, whilst also trying to stay clear of what was now clear to him a very dangerous Alexander Harris and his friends.

"Are you okay Janna?" a voice asked behind her, she turned to find Xander watching her

"I am okay, just a little disoriented" she answered as he sat next to her

"Considering what you've gone though no one could blame you" he told her "I don't know how any of us would feel if we were killed by an insane vampire then spent half a year as a ghost shackled to a place any sane person would hate unable to contact anyone and then been brought back in a sense" he said his eyes showing deep concentration on his answer

"It was frustrating to see that neither Rupert or Willow could sense me, with Rupert's history with magic of both sides and Willow's growing power I had thought one of them would of picked up something!" she told him her tone betraying her anger

"Yeah I'm a bit surprised at that but sadly neither Amy or Jess sensed anything either so it might that you couldn't be picked up through magic" Xander replied

"It's a possibility Alex but at the moment I have so much anger in me at the moment I can't think straight" she shot back

"As I said understandable" he replied giving her a hand a small squeeze of support when Buffy's voice made everyone turn to look at her as she voiced her paranoid thoughts

"Giles how do we know Xander isn't under someone's influence and the thing that looks like Miss Calendar isn't really some powerful demon?" she all but shouted after becoming annoyed with Giles unwillingness to listen to her. She suddenly everyone was looking at her and some of the faces showed their anger at her idea

"B don't you think we'd know if X was under some demon's control?" Faith asked her eyes showing her anger and her tone showed she wanted to lash out

"Not nessacarly" Buffy argued "I Mean come on do you honestly think that thing there is really Miss Calendar?" she asked

"I know this is her Buffy, I've known her long enough to know her sent" Xander shot back as he stood up

"And I take offence at been called a thing" Janna all but shouted "Now I understand Buffy that you still have some issue's concerning me surrounding Angelus's and also you still harbor some anger towards Alex but I would hope you had grown up enough to not allow these things to distract you from the truth and the danger we are facing" she added raining some of her anger back.

"Buffy please we are in enough trouble as it is, we can not afford to be still fighting between ourselves" Giles cautioned her

"Have any of you thought this could be a trick of that thing that tried to get Angel to kill himself? He did say it took her form" she shot back still angry they were not taking her worries seriously

"She does raise a good point there Giles" Cordelia pointed out

"Would you like to explain what you're talking about?" Amy asked

"A month ago Angel started been haunted by something that was trying to get him to commit suicide, it could take the forms of his victims including Jenny" Giles explained "We found out it was the first Evil however we managed to defeat it and it's follows the bringers" he added

"I am not the first evil" Janna sighed "I can touch people and I have my entire life's memories in my head" she told them

"And as I said before I can smell her sent it is her Buffy just except it" Xander butted it

Before anyone could add to the conversation the library doors burst open allowing a huge number of vampires to charge into the library.

Five minutes before:

Trick looked at the school that his reports told him that the slayer and her friends used as a base of operations, he found it strange that anyone who fought vampires would use such a public building as their base as it opened them up to a surprise attack.

Kakistos had ordered this attack to access the strength of the combined force of their enemies, he was not looking forward to fight two slayers but with their numerical advantage he believed they would win this war.

The scout he had sent ahead came running back over looking slightly amused at something

"Report?" he commanded

"Master they are currently arguing between themselves, they are not expecting any attack so soon" he responded

"Excellent" he grinned "destroy them" he ordered as the group of twenty vampires marched towards the school

Faith, Xander, Buffy and Angel reacted the fastest to the sudden attack, Giles and the others moving only seconds after grabbing weapons to help defend the library.

Xander and Faith tore into the left side of the attack as Buffy and Angel jumped into the right side, Janna began to mouth a spell as she suddenly became transparent, Willow and Amy both came up behind her along with Jessica who also began mouthing a spell. Seven of the vampires on both sides suddenly burst into flames.

Xander let out a scream of pain as one of the vampires managed to claw his right arm before he was able to knock it down as Amy through him a stake to finish the vamp, Faith always kept a stake on her and had already stakes three of the suckers already,. Oz managed to dust another as it went for Cordelia.

Buffy dusted the vampire she was fighting when she saw four of them rush Angel knocking him to the ground and began beating on him cutting his open in three places, she growled she grabbed a piece of wood of a broken chair and jumped into the fight dusting one as he nailed the other with a spin kick. Giles managed to dust the third with a crossbow shot whilst the last one burst into flame from another of Jessica's spells.

Xander watched in horror as one of the vamps almost nailed Faith with a knife, suddenly been overwhelmed with an animalistic rage he charged the vamp throwing it into the door before staking it, he was satisfied to see the last few remaining vamps run. He turned and headed towards Faith and quickly swept her into a heated kiss not noticing Amy's disappointed look

The others just shook their head whilst Jessica smiled glad to see that the fight had finally broken whatever was holding Faith and Xander back from moving on in their relationship. Janna was also smiling as she realized she could become solid again but concentrating hard enough.

Kakistos snarled as he watched Trick return with only five surviving vampires and his report only angered him further when he learned they had the element of surprise and wasted it.

"Master it was the witch's that gave them the advantage" Trick told him fearfully

"Then you should of made sure they were the targets of the attack, next time make it clear that the witches must be killed as fast as possible" he ordered

"Of course Master" Tricked bowed and quickly left his master's presence

"I think Buffy this shows what in fighting can do" Amy said as she tended to Xander's arm trying to suppress her hurt at finally finding out Xander had chosen Faith and not her

"Okay I won't cause anymore arguments until we deal with this Kakistos and his lackeys" Buffy relented

"Good, now I suggest everyone go home and get some sleep, I think we are going to be quite busy in the next couple of days" Giles said tired of the arguments between the two groups

"Good idea G" Faith said with a smile but Jessica could tell that sleep was the last thing on her adopted daughter's mind after Xander's kiss

"What about Janna?" Xander asked as Amy finished cleaning his arm

"I'll go with Rupert we need to have a very long talk" Janna answered

"Agreed" Giles nodded

Victoria smiled as she watched the dark haired slayer enter the house with her lover, her watcher and her friend and promised that very soon all of them would be dead at her hand for their part in injuring her master and she would make sure the dark haired was suffer before she died.

She would challenge both slayers as soon as she could, she wanted to see if either was as good as the last slayer she had fought had been or as good as their records suggested they were.

Xander kissed Faith with every bit of passion he had been holding back as she pushed towards her bed, her hands roughly pulling his t-shirt of. His legs hit the bed and he fell over and Faith followed after throwing her own t-shirt off revealing she was wearing nothing underneath taking his breath away. Soon he couldn't even think as he was swept away in a powerful sensation of making love to Faith.


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Choices 19/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Xander woke to the sensation of someone lying against him, at first he was a little startled by that feeling until the memories of the night before came back to him causing him to smile. He felt Faith shift against him still asleep, he turned as slowly as he could to see Faith spooned against his side with a peaceful look on her face making her look even more beautiful than she always was.

He knew this would cause some complications with Amy, he knew his friend had developed a crush on him and he hoped this would not cause her too much pain. He did not want another group argument like the one that happened when he and Cordy had started seeing one another before everything went to hell when Buffy turned on him.

He suddenly noticed Faith's eyes were open and watching him with a small smile on her face as he was deep in thought.

"Good morning" he said with a smile

Faith just smiled at him and then leaned up and kissed him before closing her eyes and resting against him. He pulled her closer and then closed his own eyes and decided to sleep in a bit if he could.

Amy sat at the dinner table trying to eat her breakfast whilst ignoring Xander's and Faith's empty chairs meaning they were still in bed. It pained her to know that he chosen the dark haired slayer but her she knew he would still be her friend and she decided to do her best not to cause any problems within their group by been jealous.

She noticed Jessica was watching her with some concern on her face so she smiled before continuing to eat.

Jessica sighed hoping this new change in the group would not cause any trouble, she knew Amy was hurting but she was hopeful that she would move on and bury her hurt. She was happy for Faith to have found someone she loved and also for Alexander. She just hoped that once everything was settled that they would be able to enjoy some peace.

Giles sighed as he sat down trying to avoid the angry look on Janna's face; their talk had not gone well and had only cause a deeper anger to settle over the formerly ghostly techno pagan. Every reason for doing the things he had in support of Buffy during the Angelus crisis had been rejected as stupidity on his part. Janna believed he should have done more to make sure Buffy dealt with the deadly vampire as quickly as possible but instead he had allowed her to wallow in agony and it had resulted in Janna's death and that of everyone else the vampire had killed including Kendra.

He could not blame her for her reasoning; he had made a few mistakes regarding his actions during that time with regards to his handling of Buffy. And in the end it had cost him the life of the woman he had come close to loving.

"We should go, we're having a meeting with the others in half an hour" he finally spoke up

"Fine" Janna replied her anger still visible in her voice

The library was soon full of the two groups; the tension in the room was high from the many personal issues between members of the group.

Xander shook his head, he did not like this at all, and Wesley was looking a little too smug for his liking whilst the looks between Giles and Janna did not look hopeful. He also noticed Buffy and Angel looked a little tense as well. He began to wonder if any of them were going to survive.

"Before we begin this meeting I would like to inform you all that the council has ordered me to take full control of both groups during this crisis" Wesley began his smug look still in place

"I really don't think so Wes" Xander said as he stood "Not only do we not recognize you as a leader we don't believe in your ability to help us survive the current crisis" Xander told him

"You have no choice Mr. Harris, the council has given me all the power I need to do as I have been ordered" Wesley countered

"Call me Mr. Harris again and I will make you hurt got me" Xander warned him

"Alex" Jessica said softly hoping to keep Xander's temper in check knowing her friend did not like been addressed like that as it made him think of his father a man he despised

"Sorry Jess" Xander apologized "But the point stands, none of us will follow you Wesley and your council can either accept it or they can take a hike" he told the stunned watcher

"You can't do that" Wesley spluttered shocked by the response

"Yes we can and we have, now either help us or leave your choice because we have an army of vamps and demons to destroy as well as three master vampires" Giles told him with a cold glare

Both groups watched with some amusement as the annoying watcher ran out of the library with a confused bewildered expression on his face.

"What now?" Willow asked

"We try and plan an effective strategy without our own internal problems getting in the way" Xander replied reminding them all they still had issue's between them

Victoria growled in annoyance as her master once again denied her the go ahead to engage one of the two slayers, instead once again instructing Trick to plan an attack on their adversaries during their patrols.

She knew her master had his plans on how to deal with the slayers and their friends but so far he had shared very little of them to her and it enraged her.

She caught the cocky grin that Trick sent her as he left their master's presence and it took all of her control not to attack him right there, instead she held back because she knew in the end their master would send her to finish the slayers because she knew how they thought and how they fought. She also knew how they were trained as she had been one before she was turned.

"Well any idea's?" Buffy asked

"We have one major advantage over the vampires and that is our magic users" Giles began "They were very effective last night during the attack especially Janna with her ability to become transparent" he added

"However I do not how I did it Rupert, hence there is no guarantee I would be able to do it again on command during a fight" Janna cautioned

"Maybe you should practice a bit after the meeting" Suggested Jessica to witch Janna agreed

"We'll have to make sure our patrol's from now on aren't to far apart so we can come to each other's aid as quickly as possible if one of ours groups are attacked" Faith added as she thought though possible strategies

"And also that each group has two magic users in it" Jessica added

"Agreed" Giles nodded

"We also better start thinking about dealing them a crippling blow" Xander put in

"How Xan?" Amy asked

"By using a little modern warfare" Xander answered with an almost insane grin

"We don't use guns or things like that Xander" Buffy objected immediately

"Forgetting how effective that rocket launcher was on the judge are we Buffy?" Xander asked and smiled as Buffy's mouth opened and shut twice unable to come up with any retort

"Exactly what are you thinking of using?" Oz asked somewhat curious despite himself

"Some Molotov cocktails and maybe if I can get my hands on some supplies some other explosives" Xander answered again with an insane grin "Guns won't do shit to the vampires except hurt them and they will be too many of them for us to use the guns to any real advantage unless there were some sort of special ammo that could kill vampire's straight out" Xander explained

"It may give us a decent advantage Buffy if they try and overwhelm us by sheer numbers" Willow admitted not exactly liking the idea but seeing the usefulness of her former friend's plan

"Okay okay" Buffy relented

"I would suggest no one goes out alone either by or night remember we are not just up against vampires but most likely demons as well" Janna warned the assembled group

Everyone agreed to that before breaking up and going their separate ways, or splitting of into groups. Giles and Jessica remained behind to do some more planning about what to do about Wesley and the council should they return.


	19. Chapter 19

Dark Choices 20/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Travis snarled as he listened to Wesley's report on the situation in Sunnydale, he couldn't believe it. First Rupert Giles defies the council and tells summers about the test forcing him to fire one of his best researchers and then Jessica Rine and her slayer turn up in Sunnydale after fleeing Boston with two helpers that she had made no mention of in her reports to the council. Now both groups were refusing to obey the council and had basically told them to go to hell.

"Sir, are you still there?" Wesley's voice broke him out of his revive

"Yes I am" he growled back "I want you to stay where you are Price, I am sending a delegation to Sunnydale to rectify the situation and you are not to notify Giles or Rine of their arrival are we clear?" he ordered

"Yes Sir" Price answered before hanging up

Travis leaned back in his chair feeling a headache beginning to come on, he would send two of the council's assault teams to deal with the rogue slayers if they refused to obey a second time, he would send Johnson with the team to give them the option to realign with the council.

Hopefully they wouldn't be foolish to refuse; this would also make sure he would avoid any dissidents within the council who might appose executive action against the slayers; he would also order the disposal of Giles and Rine as well.

Xander ducked the swing from the vampire he was currently fighting before coming back up with an uppercut staggering it before swinging with a left fake and catching him with a right jab, keeping him off balance as Faith came up behind it and staked it dead centre, the vampire quickly disintegrated.

He turned to see Janna and Amy under heavy attack by a bunch of vampires, Oz was doing his best to keep their numbers down but he could only do so much, the only reason the two witches were still alive was that they had conjured a shield around themselves but he could see they were weakening.

"Let's go" he said before running straight for the fight, Faith was right behind him, he hoped Buffy's group wasn't having so much trouble

Buffy hit her head on the tree she had been thrown against by the rather large demon she had been fighting, the others were trying to stem the rather larger amount of vampires they were used to dealing with, what was weird was that the vampires were targeting Jessica and Willow more than the others.

She got back to her feet and rushed the demon into the tomb behind it, she grabbed the sword the demon had dropped and tried to ram it through but the demon managed to side step it and sends her flying back into the tree.

Cursing she rushed forward again and tried to fake the demon out, it worked the demon went to defend it's right side and she swung sword into it's left cutting deep into the demon's side. It screamed in pain as she pulled the sword out and then quickly decapitated the thing taking advantage of its pain.

Barley catching her breathe she charged towards the vampires that were attacking the others.

Xander screamed as one of the vampires managed to dig one of its claws into his right leg just as he staked it, managing to stay on his feet he pushed forwards to the two vampires who were trying to force themselves through the shield to get to Janna who was barely conscious, Amy seemed to be already out cold which meant Janna was holding the shield up by herself and he knew sooner or later she would collapse and both witches would be unable to protect themselves.

Faith was a few meters away from him fight two of the bigger vampires whilst Oz was off to the side fighting one of his own his crossbow on the ground forgotten.

Buffy staked the vampire that had almost managed to break Cordelia's neck as it had charged her as she was aiming at another vamp with her crossbow, she shook her head this attack was one of the heaviest she had ever been in and she wondered if Xander and his team had also been jumped with a big force which they were barley managing to fight of and the biggest problem was their main advantage had been taken out of the fight as neither witch could cast any spells whist they were concentrating on holding the shield up that was protecting them from the mass of vampires.

She ducked the swing of another vampire and caught it with a back kick before launching herself at another of the vampires with the sword she had taken of the dead demon leading. She managed to swing the sword and catch the vampire in its leg before she brought it up with a burst of strength dusting the vampire as the sword broke into its chest.

Xander and Faith managed to kill the two big vampires she was fighting thanks to Oz dusting his own vamp and picking up his crossbow and once again laying down covering fire which included the vampires that was closest to the shield which seemed to be shrinking as Janna's strength weakened. They were left with only five vampires left but all of them were at the limit of their endurance.

The vampires tried to catch them off guard with a combined charge but Oz was ready for it and caught the lead vamp in the heart dusting it whilst Xander and Faith both threw their last stakes at the two flanking vampires managing to dust both of their targets. The remaining vampires turned tail and fled the fight. Faith collapsed to her knee's completely drained; Oz also was on his knee's trying to catch his breathe whilst keeping an eye out for any other vampires; Xander weakly made his was over to Janna and Amy

"Janna you can drop the shield its over" he told her

"Are you sure?" she asked barley able to get the words out

"I'm sure, we'll get you back safely you need rest now" Xander replied

Janna didn't reply her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed completely out cold

"We need to get back to the library to meet up with the others, Faith do you have enough strength to carry Amy?" he told the others

"I think so X" she replied pushing herself back to her feet and moving to pick up her friend as Xander picked up Janna and Oz moved cover them all of them tired and yet they knew they couldn't relax yet.

Buffy decapitated one of the few remaining vampires, she knew her strength was waning but she also knew she couldn't give up, Giles and Cordelia were both now using crossbows to cover both Willow and Jessica who had both collapsed due to the effort of keeping up the shield that had protected them from the vampires.

They were only seven left; she hefted her sword again and moved to fight them, as Giles and Cordelia both fired again dusting two of the vampires as she jumped and swung the sword one last time catching two of the others by surprise decapitating one and wounding the other as the sword imbedded itself in it's side causing it to cry out it pain.

The remaining vampires retreated as Giles as Cordelia fired once again dusting one more before the vampires vanished, Buffy looked down at the vampire who was screaming in pain before she grabbed one of her stakes of the ground and staked it.

"Giles you better grab Jessica while I carry Willow, we have to get back and check on the others, Cordelia you better cover us" Buffy ordered as she threw the sword away and went to pick up the redhead as Giles picked up his friend and Cordelia reloaded her crossbow.


	20. Chapter 21

Dark Choices 21/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

The library was in chaos as the the injured were patched up and exsurstion began to take it's toll. Janna, Amy, Jessica and Willow were still out cold from the draining result of using so much of their energy.

Faith and Buffy were both almost asleep in their chairs, both feeling almost overwhlemed by the fight they had just been in made all the harder trying to keep their friends alive whilst fighting. This left Giles, Xander, Oz and Cordelia to try and pacth up everyone themselves included. Finally after half an hour they too collapsed into some chairs and tried to rest.

"I think It's clear now they will try and kill our magical advanatge in any furthur egagements" Giles finally said after a few minutes silence

"Agreed, proberly saw how effective it was in their attack on the library and decided if they wanted us dead the witches had to go first" Xander agreed tiredly

Faith and Buffy pulled themselves together to concentrate on the converstaion as it began and frowned as they relased things had got more dangerous

"So what do we do now Giles?" Buffy asked

"We will have to stay in groups, if any of us wander alone from this point forth I think any demons working for Kakistos will be waiting for us even by day" Giles replied rubbing his tired eyes

"Yeah that's what Janna said before" Faith reminded them

"Well it's even more important now as the main targets will be Jessica and the others and then you or Buffy" Giles said with a nod as he recalled what his former lover had warned them about as things heated up

"Oz help me barricade the library we're going to have to stay here tonight, Giles if you know any shield magic we can use to make sure they can't get in that would be helpful" Xander said as he stood up with a groan as his back protested

Oz gave a small nod and quickly got up and began to help the former scooby to seal up the doors to the library as Giles began to look in an old book for a shield spell he remembered during his early years with Ethan.

"Anybody know where deadboy was tonight?" Xander asked as he began to block the back entrace from the stacks

"He went looking for information on the werabouts of Kakistos base, said he may be a while" Buffy replied with a frown

"Lets hope he finds something because at this point we're on the defensive and that's not going to do us much good" Xander replied

"I found a shield spell which should last until day break" Giles spoke up with a small smile

"Excellent" this came from Faith before she put her against the table and began to fall asleep.

Angel growled as he punched the vampire bitch he was currently fighting against, she was good that was clear but it was also clear she was aragant almost like Angelus was during a fight which usually against a decent enermy would clost him the fight.

She was also cocky and kept trying to taunt him another mistake of most vampires. He watched as he jumped back to her feet with practiced ease and wiped some blood of her face

"You're good Angelus but that is not unexpected from the once great warrior of the Master" she told him "It's a shame you are subservant to the slayers and their friends you would of made a good ally" she continued

"Not on your unlife" he shot back as he prepared for another attack

"You can't beat me I have not only the strengh of a vampire in me but that of a slayer as well" she warned him

"How?" Angel asked surprised

"My name is Victoria Jenkins and I was once a slayer, my master turned me when I impressed him when I tried to kill him" the revealed Victoria told him

Angel tried not to show any fear at such a combonation of strengh but if what she said was true she was stronger than nearly any vampire bar the oldest of their kind, he remembered what Giles had reported during the brief on their foe that he had supposely turned a slayer and now he had the proof. He had to get out of here with this informtion as well the location he had gotten of Willy as to where Kakistos base was.

"I will fight and kill both slayers very soon Angelus as I have fought and killed those before them" Victoria laughed before launching in a poweful back kick which Angel just managed to block before he connected with an underhook straight to the vampires jaw knocking her to the group.

Instead of continuing the fight Angel turned and fled knowing he had to get to Buffy and the others with the information he had gatherd.

Victoria stood and watched as the once mighty Angelus ran away. She shook her head in dissapointment she had expected much more from the former favorite of the Master.

The council team arriived near daybreak, Johnson looked at the leader of the assult team with distaste. He did not like the man and he did not like what they may try and do if Rupert Giles and Jessica Rine refused to obey Travis's orders. He noticed Wesley Windum Price awaiting their arrivul and shook his head as he found himself surrounded by Travis's lackeys.

He wished he could do something but to matain his cover so he could find something to charge Travis with so the more decent members of the council cold arrest him he had to remain quite. Althouth this could well be the opputunity they had been waiting for.


	21. Chapter 21a

Dark Choices 22/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Angel found the library blocked by some unknown shield magic obviusly he patrol's last night had been bad and caused the gang to hold up inside the library protected by magic. He shook his head knowing he would have to wait until sun up and so headed to one of his secret hide outs which only he and Buffy knew the locations off.

He hoped the situation would not get any worse before he could give the information he had gatherd to the others.

Johnson sighed as he listened to Price rant as if he was someone who actually meant anything within the council. It was clear that the small but of power Travis had granted the man so he could be made field watcher to the lead slayer had gone to his head without him even realising that Travis would sacrafice him in a second if he wanted to.

"So what's the play?" the assault leader asked Johnson

"First I go and see if I can presude the group to remain loyal to the council and agree to work with us again" Johnson answered

"Under me" Price butted in with a superior tone which annoyed Johnson to no end

"Actually if they agree to the proposal a combined command will be made between Giles, Rine and youself Price as I managed to convince Travis it would be the best way to prevent any futhur trouble" Johnson told the man with a feeling of joy at the look of shock written across his fellow watcher's face

He had indeed managed to convice Travis to allow Giles to be reinstated if he agreed to co-operate and also to the formation of a joint command as well. But of course if they refused even once Travis had made it clear they were to be killed every last one of them which would of course be made to look like they had been killed by Vampires and demons.

However unknown to any of Travis's men or Travis himself a second council team were in Sunnydale waiting to take out Travis's team as soon as they attempted to kill the slayers and their respective teams. A few would be wounded only so they could be made to give evidence against Travis.

Johnson hoped that things would go to plan and not get any bloodier than nessacary.

"And if you're talks fail Johnson?" the assault leader asked

"Your orders are to take them out, all of them" Johnson him "And this order comes from Travis inself" he added

"My word is that nessacary" Price asked suddenly pale

"Travis thinks so" Johnson replied curious about the abrupt chance in Price maybe he was not as subservant to Travis as they had thought

Kakistos shook his head as Victoria gave her report on her encounter with Angelus, he was surprised the former elite of the master had not stayed to finish the fight. Even with all of Victoria's strengh Angelus should have been able to beat her, he knew all about Angelus and apart from himself, the master and his own sire Darla Angelus was one of the dangerous vampires ever.

His childe should be dead but it was clear over things were on the traitor's mind. But what, were the rumors he had heard about Angelus working with the slayer true he could barly belive it.

How did the elite of the master and childe of the great Darla sink so low, he shook his head again as he watched his childe walk away.

Xander woke to find not just Faith resting against him but somehow during the night both Janna and Amy had decided to use him as a pillow. He smiled at the sight of all three women resting against him, Janna and Faith had take a shoulder each and Amy was using his stomach.

He tried to look around and noticed Jessica and Giles were both already awake and while Jessica seemed to found his siutation amusing he noticed Giles looked somewhat cold due to Janna's presence next to him. It was his own fault as far as Xander was concerned, he had his chance with the beautiful gypsie but had turned his back to her during the Angelus crisis.

Plus one thing which was confusing Xander was whether or not Janna was actually alive after the ritual to bring her across so all people could see her. It was clear to him that the magic had an all together unexpected effect of the witch. He wondered just how far the trinity spell had gone, Janna was no ghost he had heard of. She could touch, fight, and he had felt her breathe, he decided to do some reseach in a bit.

The doors to the library suddenly opened to allow Angel to enter, he was looking somewhat relived to see them all alive. Xander also noticed the vampire was looking eager to say something and he guessed he had found what he had gone looking for which as far as he was concerned was a good thing.

He gently woke each of the girls who were resting against him, Faith gave him a wicked smile as she noticed the other two girls who had joined them during the night which he shook off whilst both Janna and Amy blushed althought Janna tried to hide the fact.

"Better wake the others" he told them "You got something deadboy?" he asked the vampire gaining a frown from his hated foe guessing he had come from the sewers down in the school basement

"Yes I have both important, one good one bad" the souled vampire replied

Xander nodded as went and sat next to Jessica as she bagan pouring some tea from everyone, Cordelia and Buffy were the last to join them both looking tired and cranky.

"So lets have it" Faith urged

"First the good news, I found Kakistos base" Angel told them

"Excellent I knew you could do it Angel" Buffy said hugging her boyfriend Xander and Faith shared a roll of the eyes

"And the bad news?" Janna asked frowing at the vampire who she held nothing but hate for

"The rumor about him turning a slayer is true" Angel replied gaining a grown of horror from the group

"How do you know?" Jessica asked

"I ended up fighting her last night, said her name was Victoria Jenkins" Angel answered "She told me she was turned after she tried to kill him and impressed him" he added

"Shit" Buffy cursed

"Double that B" Faith agreed not likeing the idea of fighting a vampire who used to be a slayer

"I'll have a look in the watcher diaries I still have and see if I can find anything on her" Giles said as he removed his glasses and rubbed them

Before anyone could say anything the doors opened again and Wesley walked in accompanied by another man who only Giles and Jessica seemed to regonise

"Charles Johnson what are you doing here?" Jessica asked suddenly worried who had some with the council man

"We need to have a long talk, all of us" Johnson replied hoping things would not escalate beyound anyone's control.

"About what?" came the cold voice of Rupert Giles reminding Johnson of just how dangerous the older man was

"I have come here to try and convince you to rejoin the council without any trouble" Johnson replied

"And if we do not?" Xander asked as he got up and walked towards the man

Johnson hesitated knowing things would not go smoothly as he hoped they would, luckily the assault team were not listening in and so he could give them a warming as to what Travis was planning especialy now that Price had sworn he would not support Travis's course of action.

"Travis has sent two assault teams with me if you do not agree he wants you all terminated" Johnson warned them "However" he said quickly hoping to cut off any angry retorts "I am not with Travis, I am part of a group within the watches who are trying to get rid of Travis and his group of power mongors" he continued

"You're with Sarah Ellinton?" Jessica asked beginning to feel relieved

"Yes, her group has grown as Travis has become more and more focused of extending his own power base" Johnson said with a nod "I have anoth team with me waiting in the wings to take out Travis's men as soon as they make their move on you" he added

"Why wait?" Amy inquired

"We need proof of what Travis was planning here, some will just be wounded so they can testify along with me and Wesley here who has seen how corrupt his boss is" Johnson informed them pointing to the sheepish looking man who seemed to have lost all of his bluster

"Giles, Jess?" Xander asked looking to the two watcher's

"I think we can trust him espeically if he works for Sarah Ellinton" Giles answered after a few minutes

"Then we better get this council sorted now, those vampires aren't gonna wait long to hit us again" Faith said shooting to her feet

"Agreed" Jessica nodded along with the others as they sat down to discuss everything that was going on

The mayor once again looked over his daily reports on the situation which was growing in Sunndale threatening his plans for accession. A third party had now shown up consisting council assault teams, he shook his head knowing he would have to act soon to elimante as many as he could before everything exploded destroying the hard work of almost a hundred years.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark Choices 23/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Xander looked through the seventh book he had managed to find in the library about witch trinities and the power of their spells and so far the only group with the power to do what Amy, Jessica and Willow had done were the fabled charmed ones and so far no one knew if they even exsisted yet.

He sighed looking over to where Janna the object of his current throughs stood talking to Jessica. The spell had defiantly had some other effect than to make her visible to other people but he had not been able to find any leads as to what. He would have to share his beliefs with the others and see what they thought.

Giles was currently discussing with Faith and Buffy about what was about to happen in the next half hour concerning the attack by the two rogue council assualt teams. The timing was going to be everything, if Johnson and his own team were even a minute late then anyone of their group could die and Xander was determined not to let that happern. He had already gone home and collected his own weapons including two shotguns and a few handguns leaving his machine guns for a later date.

He guessed he owed something to the gun laws to america which basicly let anyone buy weapons for defence. Buffy had not been happy about him bringing the weapons in but both Giles and Jessica had overuled her.

Willow, Cordelia, Oz, and Amy were huddled in a group also talking about what was about to go down, he could tell they were nervous and a little scared not that he could blame them but to him the main problem they were facing was Kakistos and his followers. But he had to agree one problem at a time and hopefully things would go according to plan.

Johnson smiled as he watched Pete Nichols moved his team into position ready to ambush Travis's goon squad. Pete's team were made up of some of the best sharp shooters the council had outside of those employed by Travis himself.

Some of the men were even former SAS men who had encountered vampires or other supernatrual creatures and been offered the chance to combat them. He was praying the plan would work, he did not want to tell Sarah that some of the their own people which included now both slayers and their respective teams had been killed, their odds had gone up a bit when the kid Alexander had decided to bring some firearms for his group which would make the innicial assualt less deadly for them if they could pin the goons down with a return volly.

Fred Maddocks sighed as he listened to Travis rant and rave though his ear piece just before he launched his attack against the renegade slayers and their friends. He might work for Travis doing whatever the man asked due to the cash inviolved but he dispised the man as a person.

"I understand" he replied as Travis finally finished telling him not to leave anyone alive before signing off

"Jerk" he mutterd under his breathe before turning to face his team who were all loyal to Travis through the same means as himself money. "Okay form up, I want Larson and Williams on point with the smoke launchers" He ordered as he moved forward hefting his own assault rifle "Both fire two shots if you can, if not just the one will do and then switch to your mk's" he added

"Yes sir" both Larson and Williams replied with tight lip smiles at the idea of a fight, Maddocks sighed again as he wondered why he always ended up working with thugs.

"The rest of you go in shooting everything you got don't stop until I say so" Maddocks told the others

"What about someone to cover our backs sir?" Stevens asked

"Not nessacary everyone we need to kill will be in front of us, so focus of what's ahead of you" he answered not knowing the doom he was bringing to himself and his team.

"Not lets go" he shouted as he began to lead his mean towards their waiting targets

Xander looked out of the window and noticed the black suited figuers who were now approching their prosition and he was hard pressed not to open fire right now and try and catch as many as possible by surprise but he suppressed those ideas.

"They're here, everyone get ready" he shouted to others but made sure his voice did not carry outside

Giles, Jessica and Oz all checked their weapons one last time as Willow, Amy and Janna began casting a shield which should hopefully stop some of the bullets getting through from the initial barrage. Codelia was hidden in the office along with Faith and Buffy all armed with crossbows just in case they needed their help whist Angel been immueme to bullets was behind the stacks closest to the door so he could jump straight in.

"I hope this insane plan works" Willow muttered

"Have a little Faith Wills" Oz replied causing the witch to smile at her boyfriend

"Remember let them fire first, then we keep him low with our return volly as best we can until the others turn up" Giles reminded everyone

Xander took his place covering Janna as she continued to chant her portion of the shield spell, Xander breathed deeply as he pulled on the memories of actually been in a battle as he flipped the safety on his weapon leaned against the desk pretending to look busy as were the others.

Five minutes the doors were blown apart as two smoke bombs flew into the library and began to flood the room obscuring their view. Then the room was filled with the bursts of automatic weapons fire.

"Now fire now" Giles shouted as he began to unload his shotgun into the enermy as Amy began to use her magic to disperse the smoke.

Xander, Oz and Jessica also openend fire as did Buffy, Faith and Cordelia who's orders were to wound some of them assualt team so they go give evidence against Travis.

Janna suddely screamed as a bullet ripped throgh the shield in front of her and inbedded itself in her shoulder another was close to joining it before Xander threw himself at the witch knocking her to the floor taking the bullet himsef in his own shoulder causing him to cry out as well. Angel was flung back from the fight he had engaged in with the assaualt team leader as he was hit by no less than thirten shots.

Suddenly a new wave of automatic fire hit the library but was coming from behind the assualt team and joining the fire burst were screams of men dying Obviouls the team sent by Sarah Ellington had arrived as well. Xander rolled of Janna as he tried to stem the flor of blood from his shoulder as Janna did the same to her own wound, neither noticed their blood mix together glowing a bright red white for a minute before the light vanished.

"Clear" an unknown voice suddendly shouted out as the automatic weapons fire died down

"Clear" another voice rang out

"Mr Giles?" the first voice inquired

"We're clear, but we have wounded" Giles responded

"Jake go see what you can do" the voice ordered

"Yes sir" someone answered

Xander and Janna were joined a few seconds later by a sandy haired man with green eyes who quickly assesed their wounds before reaching into the bag at his side and began to remove items to help treat them. Faith, Buffy and Cordelia exited the office all looking a little shaky

"Is it over Giles?" Cordelia asked

"Yes it is" Giles replied rubbing his eyes as he watched as Johson enetered the room and looked relived to see everyone was alive

"We have four still alive sir" one of the men reported "including the team leader Fred Maddocks" he added looking pleased

"Excellent" Pete Nicols answered with a relived smile as his team has come through without any causulties "treat their injuries and then secure them for the trip back, Mason get the camera footage from the security system" he added

"Yes sir" his men responded

"How are they?" Jessica asked as she knelt next to Janna and Xander who were just been banaged up

"They should be fine, the bullets went straight through without hitting any bone or arteryies" Jake answered with a smile "The shoulder's should heal okay, but they'll be sour for a while" he added

"Thanks Doc" Xander replied with a strained smile as did Janna before she rested her head on Xander's other shoulder as Faith and Amy joined them along with Giles and Johnson

"Now what Mr Johnson?" Xander asked the council man

"We go back with the prisoners and the video footage and use it to bring Travis and his friends in the council down" Johnson replied

"How long and do you think you're plan will actually work?" Amy inquired as he looked away from where her friend was just getting banaged up

"Oh it will work belive me, with this and other evidence we'll bring that rat down" Johnson said with confidence "And we have enough of the assult teams with us in case he tries an insurrection" he added "It'll be a month or two before you hear anything though" he now continued in a more suddued toan

"So we won't be getting any help with Kakistos and his friends?" Jessica asked

"I'm afraid not" Johnson replied with a frown

"No sweat Mr Johnson, we have his location if we can hit them soon with some decent artilerry we should cut down his number's advantage" Xander reassured not only their new ally but the rest of the group as well

"I wish you and your friends well Mr Harris, Pete are we ready?" Johnson nodded

"We are when Jake is" Nicols replied

"I'm done sir" Jake said at that moment

"Then lets go the sooner we get back the sooner we can take care of Travis and his goons" Johnson said as he and Jake stood up and moved towards the door

"Good luck Charles" Giles nodded towards the man

"And to you Rupert" Johnson said back before he, his team and the prisoners left leaving a half destroyed library.


	23. Chapter 23

Dark Choices 24/?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

The mayor read over the new report that had just been delivered to him by one of his aids, he smiled as he read that the council assault teams had all left the hellmouth after a very feirce gunfight within the slayer's library.

That left only two groups to dispose of one way or the other if he was to have no more interferance in his plans for assesion. However numbers were against him in dealing with Kakistos and his childes, and revealing himself as an enermy to the slayers and their allies would go against him as well. So far no one but Kakistos knew who and what he was.

He sat back in his chair as he began to think of a plan which would help him without revealing himself to the slayers.

Kakistos listended to Tricks report on the assault on the library by what had appered to be council assault teams. This new information made him pause to consider his newest plans to deal with the two slayers and their allies.

"Why would the council attack their own slayers master?" Victoria asked confused by her own memories of been an active slayer with the council

"Why indeed" Kakistos mused "Someone on the council must want to illiemate them" he continued

"Why?" Victoria repeated her question

"Only one idea comes to me childe and that is the slayers have tried to ove away from the control of the council" Kakistos answered her noticing his childe's confused look

"This could be used to our advantage my lord if we could find out who on the council wants them dead" Trick suggested

"I doubt it, your own report says that the attacking group was almost destroyed by a secondary team" Kakistos replied as he stood "Obviously the council is having something of a civil war on their hands which at least will stop them aiding the slayers whilst we destroy them" he added

Before anyone could ask another question or speak the back portion of the abandoned factory they were staying in erupted into flames setting seven of the vampires who were guarding the back entrance on fire dusting them soon after,

A second explosion came from the front entrance dusting five more vampires along with killing two of the order of Taraka Trick had hired.

"What's happening?" Kakistos roared incensed

"They've found us master" Victoria shouted as she watched another explosion rock the factory from above almost callopsing the already weakend roof

"We have to leave, quickly the sewer exit" Trick cried grabbing his master's hand and trying to pull him towards the sewer where the remianing vampires,demons and Tarakans were pulling the cover of as another explosion finally ripped the roof of the weakened building and crushed five of the Tarakans and three of the demons.

Victoria was almost crushed herself before Kakistos pulled her away from the carnage the explosions were causing however Trick was not so fortunage and was trapped under part of the roofing before one last explosion brought the rest of the roofing and railings down just as the last of the survivors escaped through the sewer exit. Trick screamed as one of the railings runched right through his chest and dusted him instantly.

Outside the factory:

Xander moved as close to the abandoned factory as he could, Giles and Angel flanked him whilst the others came up behind them. There were two vampires outside confirming what Angel had foundout about where Kakistos was hiding.

"This is it" Angel whispered as the others knelt in a circle around them

"Okay now remember this stuff is dangerous" Xander warned everyone as he handed out the monolok cocktails wincing but ignoring the pain in his left shoulder noticing Janna do the same as she reached out and her own cocktail.

"We got it Xander" Buffy said sounding uneasy about using the home made bombs

"Just making sure Buffy, anyone drops this stuff and they and their parter will be made into human torchers" Xander said back making the others notice his serious expression they nodded and then began to spilt up into teams of two leaving Xander and Janna to take on the front extrance.

"How's the shoulder?" Janna asked him

"Still sore but that's no surprise" Xander answered looking at his watch as he pressed his light "You?" he asked back

"Same" she replied "But something else seems to be wrong" she added with a frown

"What?" he asked

"I keep feeling as if something or someone else is inside my head" she told him "Since I was shot I have been hearing whispers" she continued

"Me to" Xander confessed somewhat relieved that he was not the only one to be hearing voices in his head "Do you think something could have happened when we got shot?" he inquired

"It's possible, we'll have to do some checks when we get back to the library" Janna responded feeling much better thanks to Xander's confession

Suddenly the back of the building exploded as Angel and Buffy launched their first cocktail

"That's the signal, I'll go first aiming for the front entrance, then you go and aim for the roof" Xander told her with a smile as he crouched before standing and launching his own cocktail.

Soon the abandoned factory was ablaze as the last of the cocktails was thrown and the group reasembled at the front, they watched as the bulding began to collaspe onto itself

"Okay lets get out of here before the police and fire departments get here" Jessica said with a satisfied smile

Everyone turned and quickly began making their way back to the school library each with varying thoughts in their head.

The next day:

The mayor read through the report on the fire at one of the many abandoned factories in Sunndale with a smile, it would seem the slayer's and their allies were on the affensive and their attack may of dealt Kakistos a huge blow to his numbers.

His own efforts were going along nicly as he quitely recruited as many vampires as he could, he had made a deal with one of the remaining lackeys who had survived from the slayer's assault on angelus, Spike and Drusillia's base when they tried to open Acthaula.

Yes this could help his own plans very nicely as he decided to allow the two groups to continue to deal with each other before he made his own move.

Kakistos Snarled as the left over demons fled from his service after they had escaped their former base and made it to another factory which at least looked a lot stronger than the last one.

Victoria was organising the vampires and the Tarakans as well as doing a head count to see how many they had lost in the unexpected attack. He growled as he remembered the attack had cost Trick one his favorite's his unlife as well, he would have vengeance on the slayer's and their allies if if was the last thing he did.

Victoria finally approched him with a grim look on her face

"How many?" he commanded

"We lost 22 of our number Master" she replied "That's included the three demons and five Tarakans they got as well" she added

"They shall pay for this, prepare for a full assault with everything we have left, we shall lead this assault and end this" Kakistos commanded with another growl

"Yes Master" Victoria replied with a savage grin at the thought of finally fighting the slayers

Janna sighed as she sat back down after casting the last of the detection spells she believed would help uncover what had happened to her and Xander whilst the other looked on in confusion and concern espcially from Faith.

"It's confermed" she told everyone "Somehow me and Xander had become bonded to each other" she added with an almost shy look at Xander who returned it whilst trying to hide it from Faith who was now looking somewhat angry

"How did this happen?" Jessica asked

"I think it has something to do with the trinity spell we used" Xander put in "I've been thinking it's done more than what we had orginally thought it would do" he continued

"What do you mean?" Giles asked his interest peaked

"I think Janna is no longer a ghost I think she is for all intense and purposes alive, the fact that she bled when shot should prove that" Xander answered "Plus she actually needs to breathe just like the rest of us" he added

"My word" Giles gaped at the young lad he almost thought of as a son "If what you say is true we have broken everything we know about magic" he explained

"It's also possible it's due to some cosmic event we did not know about when we did the spell" Jessica added

"It could be anything but the fact is me and Janna are now bonded to each other, we can hear each other's thoughts" Xander said cutting off the pointless speculation

"So what does that mean now?" Faith asked defensively afraid she might lose her new boyfriend

"I don't know Faith" Xander answered truthly "And right now we can't concentrate on this problem" he added "Kakistos will be comeing for us tonight, we need to be prepared" he finished

"So what do we do?" Angel inquired

"We need as many weapons as we can, crossbows, swords and stakes" Xander answered as he stood not noticing the frown Faith shot him

"Jessica and the others better rest as their magic will defiantly be needed" Buffy spoke up

"They will have to be covered whilst they're casting any spells, Oz Cordelia that's your job" Giles put in

"Good idea, I'll join them for the beginning of the battle along with you and then we'll engage any blood suckers who get close enough to our postion" Xander agreed

After a bit more planning the group broke up to go home and get some much needed rest before what was undoubtly going to be a long hard fight.


	24. Chapter 24

Dark Choices 25?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Xander watched as the sun began to go down and darkness began to desend once more on Sunnydale, he was worried how this would all end. So much was on the line in what he hoped would be the last fight against Kakistos and his ilk.

He was hoping they managed to get one of his childe's in their attack as well as any demons he may have recruited. His mind then turned to the latest twist his life had taken as he though of the new bond he shared with a very much alive Janna Kalderash.

He could even now hear the older woman's thoughts as her mind was also occupied along the same lines as his, he could feel her confusion and also her deeply hidden growing attachment to him. This was of course causing trouble between him and Faith because he did return Janna's affection, he had always had a soft spot for the former computer teacher and now she was back and this bond now joined them it was growing. However he had no idea how to handle any of this personal stuff right now, so he decided to just deal with Kakistos first and then he Janna and Faith would have to sit down and have a long talk.

Faith was currently resting against Jessica as they discussed what had happened in the last twenty four hours, Faith knew her watcher was worried about how the last fight would go but she was confident they would win as along as Kakistos could be brought down early.

Her mind quickly moved to her boyfriend and she frowned, she did not like this bond that had somehow connected him to the returned Janna. She could see for herself they both liked each other maybe they had before Janna had been killed but now she was evolved as well and it hurt to know her new boyfriend liked another woman as well.

"It'll be okay Faith" Jessica's voice broke through her thoughts"

"I'm not worried about the fight Jess, it's Xander and his bond to Janna I'm concerned about" she confessed

"Ah" Jessica said her own face becoming concerned about how this was effecting her adopted daughter "I don't know what to say Faith, magic beyond what we know is at work there" she told her

"It's not the magic that's the problem, it's his feelings for her and he does like her I can see it his eyes when he looks at her " Faith replied

"I agree Faith I saw it too, I have talked to Rupert and he told me he and Janna got on very well before she was murdered" Jessica informed her "However I do not think he will leave you Faith after everything you two have gone through" she added

"I hope so" Faith mumbled

Janna closed her eyes as she tried to focus her magic for the third time but as before her concentration was broken not only by her thoughts but by Xander's as well. His voice was as clear as if he was standing in front of her, his feelings were also clear to her a mix of confusion, attarction and fear which matched her own perfectly.

She did not know how she had become bonded to Xander but she was not as opposed to it as she might of once been. She no longer cared for Rupert due to his betayal during the Angelus crisis which had led to her death at his hands, Xander had been the only scooby not to be angered by her mission to make sure Angleus continued to sufer for his crimes.

There was of course also the fact that she had secretly liked Xander before she had died as well, his humor was appealing and he was not bad looking, the only two things which had deterd her had been the age differnece which wasn't all that big to begin with and her growing relationship with Rupert at the time. Now neither of those factors were involved in her growing affection for the boy who had somehow helped bring her back from the abyss, the only problem was Xander's relationship with Faith.

She shook her head, it was impossible to think all of this through until they dealt with Kakistos and his forces, to do anything else would help the vampire when he attacked. She took a few deep breathes and once again began to focus her magic for the coming fight.

Buffy looked across at her friends who had just arrived before they headed to the library for what would be one of the hardest fights they had been in she was sure of it, Cordelia and Willow both looked nervous yet determined to give it everything she had whilst Oz looked her usual clam self.

"Well guess this it" Buffy mused as the last bits of sunlight vanished and the darkness once again covered Sunnydale "Lets go, we'll need to get ready before they attack" she added

"Buffy?" her mom asked with a concerned look on her face

"Don't worry mom, the numbers should be even now and with Xander and his crew with us we're more powerful" she tried to reasurre her

"I will worry Buffy as I always worry when you go out" Joyce returned with a fierce look causing Buffy to smile

"We'll be fine honest, come one we'd better go" Buffy said giving Joyce a hug before she led her friends out

Kakistos growled as he looked around the factory as his minions began to prepare for their last attack on the library and the slayers, he knew this was a caculated move but he had run out of patience and he wanted them dead.

He watched as Victoria his surviving childe began to arm herself, he knew she was looking forward to finally fighting the slayers and once again proving she was better. He had told her she could have the blonde slayer Summers but that Faith was his to deal with, she had been a little dissapointed but considering most thought Summers the best slayer in a long time she soon thougth she had the better target.

The Tarakans were already geared up and now just awaiting the order to attack, the loss of the demons had really annoyed him thought as they were great for pushing an attack through but no matter he would see this end one way or the other.


	25. Chapter 25

Dark Choices 26?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

"Master we have a problem" Victoria said as she approched her master

"What is it?" Kakistos asked

"It's about the mayor master he has been building a small army of vampires to help his plans" she reported

"How many?" he inquired as he sat down

"44 so far master, he is working with a former acompalice of Angelus, we captured two of his lackeys" she answered "It's what they told me after so preswaysion that has me troubled" she added

"And what did they tell you he is up to?" Kakistos demanded to know beginning to get a little impenitent

"The maynor is to receive a powerful artefact tonight called the box of Gavrok, once he has it he will be imune to anything and anyone" she reported

Kakistos growled as he heard this news, so the mayor was about to get to step closer to his goal of assension. Unfortuntly this would work against him in the end he would have to deal with his old enermy now.

"Send a small group of vampires aided by some tarakans to capture the box, gather the rest of our forces we head to the mayor's building to pay or respects" he commanded standing to his feet

"But my lord what about the slayers?" Victoria asked shocked that her master would change the plan so close to an attack and not just the plan the target as well

"They can wait another day Victoia, we must deal with the mayor now before he gets that box do as I command" Kakistos commanded

"Yes my lord" Victoria nodded before rushing of to do as she was told

The mayor smiled as he anticipated the arrvivul of the box of Gavrox, once he had the box and consumed what was inside he would be immune to any attack until he assensed. He doubted the slayers how any clue he was even a threat as he made sure not to pull attention onto himself.

As for Kakistos, hopefully he was so wrapped up in eliminating the slayer's he would forget just what he had planned when he built Sunnydale on top of the hellmouth.

Kakistos watched the mayor's residence closely as it was patrolled by five vampires, strange how the humans could ignore everything around them. He ordered some of the Tarakans he had with them to remove the guards so they could attack as fast as possible

"Remember kill if you have to but subdue as many of the vampires as possible once we have killed the mayor they will join us and we can replenish our numbers" he ordered

"Yes master" a chores of voices replied including Victoria who althought dissapointed that her fight with the slayer's had been postpoined she was looking forward to the fight ahead.

"Master the Tarakans are signaling, the guards are down" one of the vampires pointed out

"Then lets pay our respects" Kakistos growled with a grim smile as he began to strole across the road followed by his followers

The mayor's smile began to slip as he heard what could only be fighting from within his own building, he didn't know what was happening but it would seem his plans were to be distrupted after all and if he had to guess who it was it would have to be Kakistos.

Before he could move towards the back of his room where he kept his potions and magical items the doors to his office exploded inward as Kakistos and a female vampire entered both covered in some blood from the few humans who worked the night shift most likely.

"Ah Kakistos how pleasant to see you again" the mayor said with his usual smile

"Wilkins it's been a while hasn't it" Kakistos growled as a rather large scream came from down the corridor

"It has" the mayor responded "So what can I do for you?" the mayor asked trying not to feel nervous he had to get to his back cabniet if he wanted to survive

"Your head actually" Kakistos replied with a smile

"Now why would you want to do that, we're not enemies" the mayor said trying to move slowly backwards

"Oh but we will be once I have destroyed the slayers and by then you'd have that box which would make you imune and I can't have you getting in my way" Kakistos answered as he moved towards the hated man

"Now I am sure" the mayor started to say before Kakistos grabbed his around the throat and began to squeez the life out of him

"Don't bother Wilkins you're time ends tonight and then the slayers will be next" Kakistos smiled at his victim as his eyes began to role into head as he oxygen was cut off

"Master may I finish him as you promised" Victoria asked

"Of course" Kakistos smiled as he pushed Wilkins towards his childe who quickly grabbed him and then sank her teeth into his neck causing to weakly cry out, Victoria drank for a few minutes before she with drew and broke the mayor's neck killing him finally

"His blood did not taste nice" Victoria complained

"That is not a surprise considering how many rituals he has taken part in to stay alive so long" Kakistos relied as two vampires arrived carrying a black box

"We have it master" they said glad that the attack had gone well

"Excellent, place it on the desk and then burn everything, I want this entire building burnt to the ground" he growled as he removed something from the former mayor's cabneit which he knew would actually destroy the box he had gone to so much trouble to get.

You did not take prosseion of something as dangerous as the box of Gavrok without knowing how to destroy it if something goes wrong. He poured the liquid over the box and watched in satisfaction as the box exploded taking it's presious cargo with it, black magic was truly dangrous and helpful.

"Time to go back with our new allies and then tommorow we shall destroy the slayers and their friends"

Kakistos smiled as he left and then watched as his followers burnt the mayor's residence to the ground hopefully leaving no traces of what had accured within

"How many did we manage to convince to join us?" Kakistos asked

"Our numbers are up to 55 vampires now master about what we have before, along with seven Tarakans" one of the vampires reported

"Excellent" Kakistos imaging the attack on the slayers and his defeat of them

The library was full of nervous energy as they all waited for the attack, but so far nothing had happened, they arrived two hours ago and prepared and yet so far nothing had happened.

"Where are they?" Amy asked looking around at the others

"I don't know, something must of happened to distract him" Giles concluded

"Whatever it is, it may give us another day to prepare but just in case Giles you better cast that spell you did last time to seal the library until tommorow we better stay here tonight" Jessica added

"She's right, it'd be suicide to go out now" Buffy agreed

The others quickly nodded their own heads in agreement and watched as Giles repreformed the spell to seal the library until tommorow.

"I'll take the first watch" Xander told everyone as he hefted the shotgun he had brought for the impact shots "Then Angel should spell me in three hours and then Giles three hours after him" he added

Angel and Giles both agreed with Xander's plan for watch detail and began settleing down for the night their nerves building. Xander sat on top of one of the stacks ignoring Giles's complaint so he could see anyone coming towards the school, he looked across at the now dark library and hoped everything would go okay tommorow.

His eyes lingered on Janna for a few minutes taking in her features before moving on to where Faith lay next to Amy and Jessica he sighed and began to do something he hadn't done since he was five and began to pray.


	26. Chapter 26

Dark Choices 27?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Xander woke sharply as he heard someone move closer to where he was lying near the far stacks, he turned quickly fingering the dagger he kept near his side before remembering the library was locked down by Giles's spell.

He turned back to where the noise was coming from to see Faith had joined him with a uneasy expression on his face, he already knew what she would want to talk about. In his head he heard tell that Janna was awake and watching them, he tried to reasure her but had no idea if she was able to pick it up.

"What's wrong Faith?" he inquired

"I'm concerned about what's happening with you and Janna" Faith told him bluntly

He sighed at seeing his thought was dead on about what she wanted to discuss, he really didn't know what to tell her.

"I know you like her Xand, I've seen the way you look at each other so she likes you as well" Faith went on at his silence "Jessica said you and her were close before she was killed, so I want to know what's going on?" she asked again her eyes curious

"It's complicated Faith, Janna was a good friend before her death and I admit I liked her a lot but she was after Giles until he ostracised her and joined Buffy's hate quest against her" Xander started "I was the only one who stayed friends with her and we got closerbut she died and I was exiled before anything happened, but those feelings do still exsist" he added "I do still like and I like you as well Faith so like I said it's complicated especially seen as me and Janna are now bonded by magic no one can understand" he finished

"So what happenes to our relationship?" Faith asked quitly

"We still have one Faith but if we survive this I think we're going to have to sit down and discuss things between us and Janna" Xander told her gently

"You want to what?" Faith asked suddenly understanding what Xander may be hinting at "You want some sort of threeway way relationship?" she asked

"It's a posilbility I cannot dismiss Faith because of my split feelings between her and you as well as taking in the bond between us" he answered "but I won't force you to do anything you know that, so you'll need to think about things carefully okay" he added

Faith nodded suddenly feeling both a little numb and strangly a little anticipation, she turned and headed back to where Amy and Jessica were sleeping giving Janna's supposed sleeping form a quick glance before settling down and began to think about everything that had happened.

Xander sighed as watched Faith head back, he had not meant to say that but now that he had he felt like something had been lifted off his shoulders, he felt Janna's concern about how things would play out as well as her growing attachment to him.

He also couldn't help but note that Janna did not see to have any aversion to a threeway relationship if Faith decided to try it, he guessed somewhere in her teen days she had been a little wilde. He laid back down and closed his eyes hoping things would settle once they had dealt with Kakistos.

Victoria smiled as she watched her master begin to draw together a new plan for the attack tommorow night against the slayer's and their allies, with their numbers now back up to scratch they should win easyly.

She could not wait to engage the blond haired slayer and prove once again that she was the best fighter after her master. She was still feeling the blood lust from the attack of the former mayor's residence, they had been four humans she had fed off during the attack plus the tainted blood of the mayor himself.

She was also still quite happy with the dimise of Trick during the attack on their warehouse elavating her to the position of her master's favorite childe where she belonged. She had decided to turn the mate of Faith as he had shown promise from what she had been told about him by her master as punishment not only on the brunnette slayer by on her mate as well.

Janna could not get back to sleep after she had seen Faith and Xander have a rather deep discussion about what was happening between him and herself, she had basicly overheard the entire conversation inside her own head so she knew what Xander had kind of offered as a solution.

It had reminded her of what she had done as an experiment with her two female friends from her tribe, Faith was a very good looking woman so if she decided to try it she would not object. But her deeper feelings were for Xander only and she doubted a threeway relationship would last but she would be willing to try if it meant she could at last explore the feelings she had for Xander and knew he returned.

The sun rose waking the occupants of the library, Giles felt the spell he had cast drop and he felt relief to no they had survived another night but then felt his mood darken as he realized they had only postponed the fight.

Buffy immdeitely headed for home as did Oz, Willow and Cordelia. Faith left also stateing she needed some air as Angel quickly headed into the sewers, Xander and Janna stared at each other for a few minutes as they both sat up before heading for the table as Giles put on the kettle they were joined by Amy and Jessica.

"So what now?" Amy asked

"We have something to eat and then we had better collect the others and started on our defences" Jessica answered

"Giles" Buffy shouted as he ran back into the library followed by the others

"What is it?" Giles asked surprised to see his slayer return so quickly

"The mayor has been been killed and his residence burnt to the ground, they say twelve staff members were killed as well" Buffy answered shocking the others

"However one of the cops reported one or two of the bodies had marks on their necks" Cordelia spoke up

"Kakistos?" Amy asked

"Yes, but why would he attack the mayor" mused Jessica

"Maybe the mayor was up to something" Xander suggested

"Xander" Willow groaned thinking he was been paranoid

"I'm series, after everything we've been through all the close calls we've had, no once bar during Kendra's death have we had any trouble with the cops of any Goverment officials" Xander explained

"True plus they know not to answer any nights, like they know it will get them killed" Janna agreed

"It is possible the mayor was aware of what happens after dark but we cannot be sidetracked right now" Giles cut them off "You'd better head home get something to eat and then meet us back hear to start building our defences" he continued

"Are you sure we shouldn't investigate this a little bit Giles?" Willow inquired unsure

"At the moment yes, we have far more immediate concerns to deal with" Giles answered

Everyone nodded agreeing with that statement, the group quickly disbanded knowing that tonight they would not get a second reprieve.


	27. Chapter 27

Dark Choices 28?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Faith sat at the small café still deep in thought as to what she should do in relation to Xander and Janna, but so far their were only two options open to her and both were bad.

One option was to break up with Xander due to the fact he had feelings for another woman as well as her, but considering her own feelings and the newness of the relationship itself that was not an option she really considered.

The second was to except Xander's half solution of a three way relationship with Janna, but that itself brought up annoyance and fear within her. Although a small part of her was intrigued about such an idea but she suppressed that feeling, her relationship with Xander was new and she did not want to lose it so soon, so she decided when the time came she would do what she had too to keep the relationship alive unless she became too uncomfortable.

Buffy sat on the couch talking to her mother about everything that had happened in so short a time, her mother was horried at the extreme actions of her daughter in regards to Xander making Buffy feeling even more guilty about what she had done to her former friend/ally.

She could no longer convince herself that almost killing him had been the right course of action, yes he had lied to her and helped cause the death of her lover but his reasoning had not been as petty as she had assumed them to be. Had she become so blinded at the time not to notice how things had changed between her and Xander.

She sighed as the answer came up with a solid yes she had, her mother just pushed it home. She had seen the changes Xander had undergone in the months he had been gone, the new confidence he had, his increased abilities and of course his relationships with those he considered friends.

Only Giles was still close to Xander, only he had kept his head most likely helped by his own hatred of her lover. She promised she would work to rebuild her friendship with Xander no matter how long it may take the past was finished and she promised not to make the same mistake again.

"Thanks mom" Buffy said as she hugged her mother for her help in removing the last doubts from her mind

"You're welcome, and good luck tonight come back safe" Joyce replied smiling

"I think I will, we're a team" Buffy replied and for first time in a long time she remembered just what that meant

Xander sat at the table of the Rosenberg household beside Amy and Willow, the tension in the room was high but Xander believed that by the time they went to the library things would be much better for them all.

"It was a mistake not helping you" Willow finallly spoke breaching the silence "If Giles had not intervined you'd most likely be dead and once my anger had worn off I'd have been devastated to know I helped bring it about" she continued "You had good reasons for doing what you did and I should of used my head to think of all the possibilities before doing what I did and I am sorry" she finished

Xander absorbed all of this making sure to keep eye contact with his former best friend aware that Amy was split between anger and joy at the redhead admitting her mistake, his own feelings were a mix of all sorts of feelings including relief, pain and a small resurgance of anger from the anitial betrayal but he decided that in light of recent ecents to start anew.

"It will take time Willow but I think our friendship can be saved" he started "You acted out of anger because I didn't do what you wanted and from a precieved view of me not trusting your abilties which were for good reasons" he continued "You also decided that your friendship with Buffy was more important that ours, maybe due to fear I don't know but in the end it made you act in a manner which was not you" he added

Willow nodded her head as she remembered what she had been feeling when she had learnt of Xander's lie and had to admit fear of losing Buffy's friendship may have been a decideing factor of her own actions.

"I don't know if our friendship will ever be what it was but we can try right?" Willow asked

"Yes we can try" Xander agreed with a small smile as did Amy who was happy to see her best friend start the full healing process

The library was quickly refilled by noon that day, the tension was lessened now that some of the issues's between the groups had been dealt with. Giles and Jessica stood at the head of the table looking both nervous and resolute over the coming fight

"We have agreed to place a barricade against the back entrance so they cannot swamp us from behind" Giles started

"I have an idea on how to minimize their numbers" Oz spoke up

"Go ahead" Jessica promted

"We place gazoline on the floor around the door and when they rush in one of us lights it up, should take a bunch of the vamps out at least" Oz explained "Xander's plan of using monolov cocktails gave me the basic idea" he added as an afterthought

"Good idea" Xander nodded his head "Oz you get the gazoline, I'll collect some lighters" he added

"Anything else we can use?" Cordelia asked

"Apart from the weapons we have not much" Jessica said somewhat resigned

"I might have a suggestion but we'd have to make sure the school is empty before we try it" Angel put in

"What's the plan?" Buffy asked

"We place a wooden plank above the main library doors with stakes and knives attached to it then place a rope connecting it to the way the doors open. In the moment they open the doors the plank moves downward plunging the stakes and knives into whoever comes in first" Angel explained

Silence met his explanation for a few minutes as everyone thought of how this could help them

"It's worth a shot" Giles said with a nod

"Then lets get to work" Janna agreed


	28. Chapter 28

Dark Choices 29?

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

Kakistos looked upon the library with a burning hatred as he knew his enemies were inside awaiting him. He could hardly contain his thirst for the coming battle but he knew he had to keep his head and stick to his plan overwise he would face defeat once again like before.

Victoria was barely keeping herself from launching herself through the school to find her prey and bathe in the blood of another slayer she had bested.

His knew the slayers and their allies were not his usual enermies which he quickly destroyed as had been proven by them surviving again and again and so he had decided to send a small wave of vampires in first to see if they had any hidden surprises in store for them and then unleash the rest of his vampires whilst he, Victoria and the remaining Tarakins went either in the back or through the windows or even the roof taken the ddefenders by surprise.

Xander hefted his shot gun knowing he would only get at least three shots with it before he would have to switch weapons so he did not accidently kill one of his friends by accident.

"Remember no one lights the fire at the doors until the second wave hits" he reminded the others

"You really think they aint just all gonna charge in and try and over run us?" Buffy asked a little frustrated at the lack of action she just wanted this fight over with

"Kakistos aint stupid Buff, he'll send a small scout force first to see if we have any ambushes and then when he thinks our tricks are done he'll rush us" Xander answered

"Great, I hate smart Vamps" Buffy grumbled

"You and me both" Faith agreed from the side of her

Suddenly the sound of charging feet could be heard from the hallway and everyone quickly began to prepare for one hell of a fight. The door smashed open revealing a force of twenty vampires seven of those were instantly speared on the trap Angel had come up with.

Xander took too down with clear head shots, whilst Giles and Jessica downed another two with bolt shots to the vamps hearts. Angel led the charge with Buffy, Faith and finally Xander into the remaining lackeys. They had decided to keep their magic users in reserves.

Xander ducked the wild swing of one vamp and managed to swing his hidden stake into the back of another who was about to try and blind side Faith, before he dropped to the group and swept the feet out from under vamp he had actually been fighting and staking it as well.

Angel had killed one vamp straight of with a powerful ramming of his stake into his adversarys chest, he quickly dropped another before been charged by two other which knocked him to the ground before Buffy beheaded one with a sword she had grabbed whilsty Faith took the other with a swift kick to the head and then staking it.

The last three vampires tried to run but two of them got ended up dust from Giles's and Jessica's crossbolts and the last was killed when Faith through her stake straight through it's heart. They quickly retook their positions behind cover.

"Oz, Cordelia you ready? Faith asked

"Ready" Oz said as he lit the lighter he had placed it near a line of gasoline they had spread out from the doors to the defencive circle

"I'm good" Cordelia said somewhat nervously as she too got ready to light the second line of gasoline

"Do you think we'll catch a lot of them?" Amy asked from the side where she crouched along with Janna and Willow

"Hopefully" Buffy answered

The sound of a lot more feet began to echo in the hallway

"Begin casting your spells" Giles ordered as he, Jessica and Xander moved to cover their magic support

The three witches quickly closed their eyes and began to chant different spells one of which would be a shield spell, the doors this time were knocked right of their shattered hinches as the vampires charged inside

"Now light em" Xander shouted

Oz and Cordelia both dropped their lighters into the gasoline, the gasoline quickly caught fire and spread straight to the pool around the doors and the three back rows of vampires were quickly set on fire and turned to dust leaving at least twenty vampires for the others to deal with.

As Angel, Buffy and Faith prepared to charge in The side windows were smashed in and the Tarakins began to enter the library whilst from the upper window in the ceiling Kakistos and Victoria jumped down completing the forces against them.

At the same time Willow and Amy unleashed their spells which quickly turned four vampires into dush two by fire and two by flying stakes one of which just missed hitting the newly arrived Victoria.

"Ah Buffy the so called greatest Slayer in a century" Kakistos taunted as he saw the blond slayer

Victoria ignored everything else as she charged as quickly as she could towards where Faith was standing, the two went flying to the floor as they collided.

Angel quickly through one of the last monotiv cocktails Xander had put together from the left over Gasonline toasting another seven vampires which they could ill afford to fight as well as the Tarakins, Cordelia through the over but not at the vampires but at three of Tarakins themselves catching all three as Xander charged another.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she approched the tall vampire knowing she could not afford to be flippant or get distracted.

Faith managed to block the side quick only to get caught by the vamps right fist, she spat blood out of her mouth as her anger began to boil. She fainted right before landing solid blow to the left side causing the vamp to cry out as she back off a bit

"You'll pay for that" Victoria spat "And after I have dealt with you I will claim your mate as my own" she taunted knowing it would anger the slayer futher and made her loose concentration

Faith immediately jumped forward catchingt the vampire off guard with her burst of speed and kneed her in the gut and then catching her with a headbutt. However Victoria quickly responded with a kick to Faith's knee and then a side kick to her side knocking her to the ground, as Victoria got ready to deliver the fatal blow as Faith tried to push herself back up someone pushed a stake straight through her back she turned to catch sight of Jessica before turning to dust.

"Faith?" Jessica asked as she helped her adopted daughter up

"I'm ok" Faith assured her "that kick broke a rib I think, give me a minute" she added as Oz took a postion to their left and fired another bolt dusting another of the vampires leaving only five left after the others had fallen prey to the spells of Willow, Janna and Amy who remained been gaurded by Giles and now Cordelia.

Xander suddenly cried out as the Tarakin he was fighting shoved a knife into his left arm and twisted it causing even more pain, Xander headbutted the Tarakin as a fire ball passed him to engult another of the Tarakins which he knew Janna had thrown.

"You fight well human why not join us?" the Tarakin said obviously impressed

"Not likely" Xander shot back as he ran forward ignoring the pain and through a left hook which the Tarakin doged, he tried a right hook which this time the Tarakin caught but Xander quickly shot out his leg and drove it into the mercenaires right knee breaking it with the force of the blow causing the Tarakin to fall to the floor where he ended up stabbed by Faith who had run over at his scream of pain.

Angel got back up slowly, the blow he had taken from the Tarakins club had caught him of guard but his vampirc healing was already working, he noticed the last of the vampires were not gone either dead or had run away and they were only facing three Tarkins and of course Kakistos who was beating Buffy quite badly this caused him to get angry and he charged the Tarakin again.

Buffy shook her head trying to clear her vision a bit, this vampires hit rather hard and he had already landed some bad blows to her ribs and her left arm. But she knew she couldn't give up not yet, she was a little off guard by the size of the vampire. Suddenly Faith was by her side

"Need a hand B?" she asked as she dropped into a fighting stance

"Actually I could" she replied feeling no shame in admitting it

Kakistos growled in rage as Faith joined the blond in facing him as it meant Victoria had fallen.

"I will feast on both of you" he cried out as he charged

Both slayers jumped to different sides and landed side kicks to Kakistos causing him to wince, suddenly a boom echoed in the library and they turned to see Janna had garbbed Xander's disgaurded shotgun and shot the last Tarakin as Angel was busy ripping the head of the other.

Their distraction was costly however as Kakistos backhanded Buffy sending her flying into the wall. Faith however managed to recover faster and ducked Kakistos second swing and kicked out catching him in the side again

"You can't win Faith" he taunted

"Wanna bet" Buffy spat from behind him as she pushed her stake through his back missing the heart by centremetres but causing the vampire to howl in pain and anger

Faith took the distraction to grab a sword from the shatterd weapons cabnit as the witches used their magic to put out the raging fire around the doors and charged towards Kakistos who had turned back towards Buffy and jumped swinging her sword in a cutting ark removing the vampires head from his body both turned to dust instantly.

Instant quite settled in the liabary as almost to the last person they collopsed in exsurstion and pain, the library had taken massive damage and they knew they would have to face questions the next day but for now they didn't care they had survived barely.

"Giles better get the med kit we better start seeing to the wounded and then we can head home, we'll deal with the damage here later" Janna spoke up

"No we won't. we're gonna blow the school leaving no evidence of what happened" Xander said as he stood grimicing in pain

"We're gonna do what?" Buffy almost shouted in shock

"With what's gone on latly Buffy any evidence we leave will make it look like we are responsible not just for this but what happened to the Mayor and the factory" Xander explained "If we blow the school and make sure we have allibies then it will look like some gang has been blowing things up and the cops will not look at us too closly" he added

"Giles?" Buffy asked confused

"He has a point Buffy" Giles consided "But what about my books?" he asked concerned at loosing all of his collection

"We'll take care of that Giles" Janna assured him "Willow Amy" she called the other two witches came to stand on either side of her and began chanting as did Janna the liabry was bethed in a white light and suddenly nearly the entire library was gone leaving only the books which were actually supposed to be here

"Where you send them?" Jessica asked

"I sent them to yours and Giles places as it wouldn't do to have them all in once place" Janna replied

"Alright lets get out of here, Angel you're with me" Xander told the others

The vampires nodded his head in agreement as he watched the others grab some stuff including the weapons Giles had stored within the library and exited the school

"So how we gonna do this?" Angel asked

"I want you to go down to the boiler room and smash the gas volves all of them and then use this last can of Gazoline to trail up to here and then we light it and run" Xander informed him

Angel nodded and quickly ran off as Xander grabbed the lighter Oz had used and waited for the souled vampire to return, a few minutes later he did trailing the Gasoline behind him before dropping the cam once he had reached the liabry.

"Alright get ready to run, this whole place will go in seconds" Xander warned him before flicking the lighter's wick and then lighting thew Gasoline but before he could turn and run Angel grabbbed him and began to run with him hosted on his shoulders heading straight into the hallway and then out of one of the windows cutting them both.

Both rolled away from the glass before they got back to their feet and ran towards where Giles and the others were waiting

"Go" Xander shouted as he continued to the run the others did just that.

A few seconds after Angel and Xander had crashed through the window Sunnydale high school was blown to pieces. Waking nearly the entire pollace of the town with the force of the explosion.

The grouped at split into three groups, one headed for Buffy's, one to Giles and the last to Jessica's. They all arrived ten to fithteen minutes after the explosion, once again luck was with them as they encounted no one as no one was stupid enough to go out after midnight in Sunndale.

They knew tommorow would be hetic but not as bad as it could have been, they had agreed to meet up at Buffy's in the morning to discuss what happened next.


	29. Chapter 29

Dark Choices 30

Author: Dave Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Faith/Xander Romance, Xander/Amy friendship

Summary: Set around early season three. Xander suffers for lying to Buffy about the soul spell. After a nearly been beaten almost to death by her whilst Willow, Cordelia and Oz watch with no emotion, only Giles arrival saves his life. With no option but to leave Sunnydale he heads to Boston to stay with his cousin only to meet the new slayer and her watcher.

The next day came quickly although for the group it seemed to have been only seconds ago that they actually had gotten to sleep, they quickly met up at Buffy's as they had planned quickly reporting the amount of cops, ambulances and fire engines around the school.

"So do you think they will find anything that could lead to us?" Buffy asked somewhat nervously

"I doubt it unless we left something behind which I made sure we didn't" Giles tried to assure her

"So now what happens?" Willow asked

"We take a break right?" Cordelia questioned

"Maybe" Xander said as he stood up and walked to the window

"Meaning?" Buffy asked with narrowed eyes hoping there wasn't something else to deal with

"I'm talking about the distance that still exsists between our two groups" he answered "We may have sorted out some of the problems which started this but not everything so I was thinking that maybe me and the others should go somewhere for a month or so and let things settle here then we'll know if the steps we've taken under pressure will hold" he added as he faced the others

Buffy looked confused for a few minutes as to why Xander would say this when she realised that she still hadn't put everything behind her even though she was trying as hard as she could. Willow was upset that Xander wanted to leave so soon after they had put their friendship back on track.

Cordelia and Oz didn't really give anything away by their expressions whilst Giles looked somewhat resigned to the fact that his friends would be leaving again even if it was for a short space of time.

Jessica and Faith seemed surprised at Xander's suggestion but quickly realised that maybe Xander wasn't ready to resettle in Sunnydale anymore than they were.

Amy just nodded her head prepared to follow her friend to help him whenever she could now that she had decided to put her feelings behind her.

Janna also nodded and was actually happy that Xander wanted to leave Sunnydale for a while as she was still getting used to been back and that she was also not comfortable around Giles and the others just yet.

"Are you sure Xander?" Giles asked

"I think it's the best thing to do Giles, we need time to put everything that's happened in perspective and really think about where we want to go from here" Xander replied as he sat back down next to Janna

"I agree with him, both groups need time Rupert" Jessica spoke up "If were are to have any hope of intergrating both groups then this is the best course of action" she added

"But" Willow started to argue

"Willow please don't try and argue the point" Amy interupted the red head "We need to let things settle down and then when we come back we'll know if we have any chance of pulling both groups into one" she contined

"I'm sorry Willow I have to agree" Buffy finally spoke up trying to ignore the hurt look Willow sent her way "I managed to put quite a bit behind me and even realise somethings in the last month or so but there are still somethings I need to work out" she added "I think Xander's suggestion is the best thing for all of us" she gave Xander a small smile which he returned if somewhat still strained

"Where will you go?" Oz asked as he watched his girlfriend try and resolve some inner struggle

"I was thinking of going to San Francisco for a while" Xander answered

"Why there?" asked Amy

"I've always heard it is a nice city and I've always wanted to visit it" he replied

The others in his group nodded in agreement with his suggestion although Janna knew there was more to Xander's suggestion that he was saying, she could feel something else was on his mind something to do with something he had read in one of Jessica's books back in Boston.

"When will you go?" Willow asked sadly

"Day after tommorow just to make sure the cops don't come after any of us" Jessica was the one who answered that question

The day after tommorow arrived quicker than some of the group would of liked espcially Willow was regretting her mistake more and more with time, but she knew Xander was right about the groups needing time apart.

The cops had filed their report on the destruction on the school the day before and had blamed it on a gang war over turf and had ruled them as the same gangs responsilble for the mayor's demise.

The group was now standing outside of Giles's place as Xander and Faith finished packing the four by four Jessica had brought.

"It's been good to have you back here Xander, and you Amy" Giles told the two teens as he stepped forward and engulfed them both in a strong hug surprising some of the others with his show of emotion

"It's been nice meeting you B even if we got of to a rocky start" Faith said shaking her sister slayer's hand

"I have to agree Faith and I hope when you come back we can start fresh" Buffy replied to which Faith nodded

Jessica had spent most of the last day with Rupert discussing a lot of things including what may happen in the future and she was glad that they would be returning as she hoped her renewed friendship could lead to something more.

Willow spent a few minutes crying on Xander's shoulder as they shared a brief hug before they parted

"I'll see you again Willow I promise but for now we need some space" Xander told her with a small smile as he got in the car as did the others.

He gave Buffy and her group one last look before the four by four pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the interstate he grasped both Janna's and Faith's hands in his and hoped the future would be brighter from here on out.

The End

Author's notes: I want to thank everyone who had reviewed this story and I am glad that you have enjoyed reading it was much as I enjoyed writing it.

I have quite a few ideas for a sequel which I am sure some of you can guess from the ending what it may entail but I need help to bring the charmed ones and their world into this story as I have no real experience in wring about them any help would be appreciated.

David


End file.
